Milk Money
by Nocturnal Emissions
Summary: DRABBLE: Edward Cullen is a famous movie star. His son is a week old and can't seem to keep any formula down. The mother of the child, Tanya takes off leaving Edward alone with their newborn. After trying nearly every formula on the market, Esme, Edward's sister suggests breast milk. It seems like a long shot, but will Bella answer the ad and save the day?
1. Chapter 1

I hope everyone enjoys this first chapter. Although it is about breastfeeding, this is not a lactation fetish story. There will be graphic erotica scenes, but all encounters will be consensual.

Thank you Meredith King for the beautiful cover!

Chapter 1

Edward

"I can't do this anymore, Sir," the Irina said adjusting her robe. I could barely hear her over the screaming of my son, Charles.

She'd only been his nanny for three days as he wasn't even a week old. He had colic like no baby I'd ever heard of and he couldn't seem to keep any formula down. He woke every hour screaming with hunger pains, yet when he was fed, it would all just come back up again. I'd tried four types of formula in the past six days. He drank part of the bottle down and fell asleep without any coming back up. Looking at the bottle I saw he'd consumed less than an ounce, but he was asleep. I laid him in his bassinet and hung my head in defeat.

I'd wanted a child so bad, and despite it being an unplanned pregnancy, I was thrilled when I found out I was having a son. Now here I was, watching him waste away before my eyes. The doctor had called it "failure to thrive." He'd weighted barely seven pounds at birth and now he was moving dangerously close to six. The doctor had informed me today that he wanted to see me in a week, if not sooner. He wanted to hospitalize Charles if he fell below five pounds. He'd also suggested that Tanya, his mother consider breast feeding him. I'd approached her with the topic only to have her shoot it down before it was even out of my mouth.

"Are you kidding me?" she laughed. "It took me four days to get that shit to stop leaking from them. No fucking way I'm starting that again. First I let that kid destroy my abs and now you want him to wreck my tits?"

"I bought those tits," I yelled back in anger.

"Oh, I think I've quite paid you back for them. As if carrying that child for nine months wasn't enough, you've gotten plenty of enjoyment from them as well as the other things I let you do to my body."

"Let me? And he's our son."

She just rolled her eyes. "Look. I told you I wasn't mother material. It's so stressful here. I'm going to go on a trip to just relax and recover from birth. There is a spa that will help me get back in shape."

Tanya had always been concerned about her appearance, which was something I'd appreciated when we'd first met. To say that she was beautiful was an understatement. She'd been a swimsuit and lingerie model for years and even pregnant she'd done her fair share, but no matter how amazing everyone said she looked, all she saw through the pregnancy was how distorted her body had become.

I thought she'd become even better looking. When modeling, she'd been underweight, but the baby gave her some curves that made her sexy as hell. I listened to her complain daily, but I took it all, just grateful I'd talked her into carrying the child, saying how good it would be for her career.

It really had boosted her career actually, though I'd been making it up when I'd initially said it. I'd have done anything to save my baby from the fate she had planned. True, had the condom not broken, there would have been no child, but it did break, and I wasn't willing to just throw away that gift.

The world thought we were sweethearts, that she was my soulmate. We were engaged, part of a publicity stunt her publicist had arranged. I'd gone along with it, partially to appease her while she was pregnant, and partially because I hoped it would change her mind about being a wife and mother.

It really didn't seem to matter. She'd given birth, drugged to high heaven, then just when our son needed her the most, she planned to get away. I'd have argued with her to stay, but her being gone for a few days really would make things easier.

Things were anything but easy, but at least I didn't have her to deal with. My sister, Esme, would be here tomorrow and I knew she would help out. She and I were both actors who had done relatively well for ourselves, but she was just as down to earth as I was. Well as down to earth as you could be living in Beverly Hills in a mansion with a plastic wife and nanny who was going to quit in the morning.

I knew I needed to get some rest as Charles would be up in an hour or two. I barely made it to bed before I fell asleep.

"Oh Edward," Esme cooed. "He is adorable. Aren't you Charles? Aren't you?"

It was one of the first times I'd seen him awake and not crying. His blue eyes sparkling as he looked around.

"He's so tiny though," she added. "He's still not eating?"

"No. He can't keep anything down." As if he knew we were talking about food, he turned his head and began to suck on Esme's blouse.

She laughed. "Oh, you're not going to find any milk there. Those dried up years ago."

Esme had two very sweet daughters, Chloe and Faith. They were eight and ten and long done nursing. I went to go prepare his formula. It was the same one I'd used last night, and since he had kept most of it down, I was hopeful that this one was the one.

Esme happily gave him the bottle, which he gulped down, though not even five minutes later it all came back up, and all over Esme.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry," I said, handing her a rag.

She laughed. "It's not the first time that's happened." Then her face got serious as she held my crying son in her arms. "Does this happen every time?"

I nodded looking at his tiny body. "Most of the time. Last night it didn't, and I thought maybe this formula was the one."

"Why doesn't Tanya nurse him?"

I looked at her and didn't even have to answer.

"I wish I could nurse you," she said, bouncing him slightly causing him to calm down. When he'd stopped crying she looked up at me. "You know, you can buy breast milk."

I looked at her in shock. I had no idea that breast milk was for sale.

End note: Thanks for reading and for the reviews and subscribe to my mailing list for the fastest updates :)

njcole#!home/mainPage

Enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 2

1. Chapter 1 2. Chapter 2 (part 1)

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Remember, this is a drabble type story. If that bothers you, I'd suggest reading once a week or every other week. It's the same as posting 2K words a week, but instead I'll be posting around 500 words a few times a week.

I like it because you can just pop in for a quick read and get on with your day.

Thanks to the sweet Megan and amazing Autumn.

Bella

"What do you think it means to have experience in construction? " I asked looking through the want ads.

My sister laughed. "I think it means you have to actually have built something."

"I have built something." I argued. "I built that bird house in shop class."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's exactly what they mean." She was right of course. Alice was my younger sister. At nineteen she thought she knew everything, then again, she was doing better than I was at her age. She was in school, the spring of her second year at the local community college. It wasn't Harvard, but she'd gotten a scholarship and was working to pay the rest of tuition. She'd moved in with me and the two of us were trying to keep up with rent on our crappy two bedroom apartment.

Her major was 3D animation and she wanted to work on special effects in movies and television shows. I had no idea how many things used 3D animation until she started pointing them all out.

I'd been in school too. I'd always wanted to work in finance, but my junior year, when I'd ended up pregnant, all of that changed. I'd been with Jake. He was in school as an art major. He was open with his thoughts and feelings. I'd never met anyone like him.

We started dating the middle of the fall semester. After a few weeks I'd decided to sleep with him. I thought it would be forever. I couldn't have been more wrong.

He was my first lover and despite what I knew about birth control, he convinced me that the rhythm method was safe. Apparently this white girl has no rhythm because I got pregnant before our three month anniversary.

Jake had been excited. He'd said that we could get a place together and raise the baby. I wasn't thrilled, but I thought things would be fine. I'd been so naive, believing him. We got an apartment off campus but by the end of the third month he didn't have his share of the rent money.

I made it through the spring semester with little to no help from Jake. He barely stayed at the apartment saying that he preferred to stay at the frat house with his new fraternity brothers. If joining a fraternity while your girlfriend was pregnant didn't send up warning bells, I'm not sure what would have. Again, I was young and wanted to believe things would be fine.

When summer came, I'd expected to see Jake more, but it was the opposite. I went to the fraternity house to find him. I don't know what I expected to find, but it sure wasn't him in bed with two women. He'd stood there in the hall in just a sheet when he told me that he wasn't a one woman kind of guy. I didn't even argue or fight. I knew there would be no point. I was in this alone.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Also, people asked how to subscribe. In the morning I will send out the next part. You simply go to this link and subscribe to the newsletter. I use the addresses to email the next part of my story.

njcole#!home/mainPage

Thanks for the reviews.. LOVE THEM!

On another note, I have a book coming out on Friday. You can pre-order on amazon.


	3. Chapter 2 (part 2)

I'd spent the summer working as much as I could as the baby grew inside of me. I was due in September and I planned on continuing with my classes, but things just didn't work out. The baby had come, a girl, Elizabeth. While my labor and delivery was uneventful, the timing made it impossible for me to take fall classes. I'd planned on going to school in spring, but between trying to pay for rent, diapers and trying to save up for tuition, I'd decided to take the rest of the year off. I planned to work all summer like I'd done when I was pregnant, but with an infant, I just couldn't seem to get myself on my feet.

I'd tried to get child support from Jake, but you can't get blood from a stone. He didn't have a job, so there were no wages to garnish. The best I got was that I'd get back support when he graduated and did get a job. Little good that did me now as my rent was due again and since I'd stopped going to school, my student loans were due.

Alice had been a life saver. She'd decided to move in with me to help out watching Elizabeth and to pay rent. My parents were divorced and while they were loving and supportive, didn't have money to pay for school. My dad offered for me to come home and live with him and the baby, but I just wanted to do it on my own. Moving back home would for sure be an end to my college dream.

So there I was, looking for jobs with Alice helping, or not helping. The fall semester was starting in three weeks and Elizabeth was nearing her first birthday. I hoped that I'd have enough money saved up by now to at least take one class, but it didn't look like that was going to happen.

"Maybe you can ask the restaurant to give you a few more shifts," Alice said, looking at the employment section with me.

"I've tried that," I said. "I've got as much as they will give. I just need a better paying job."

We were silent in the kitchen looking at the paper when Alice joked. "Hey, I might have found a job that kills two birds with one stone."

I could tell from her tone she wasn't serious, but I needed a laugh, so I humored her. "Oh, and what job is that?"

"Wet nurse," she laughed, pointing to an ad. "Says that the pay is negotiable."

Author's Note: Someone asked how you subscribe to my mailing list. You need to go to my website. Fanfic won't let me paste a link in here, so this is my attempt to get it to you. njcoleauthor dot wix dot com/njcole#!home/mainPage (clearly there are no words dot in the address nor spaces. Thanks to those of you who subscribe and review. It may not seem like a big deal to you, but it's my favorite part of posting on this site!


	4. Chapter 2 (part 3)

subscribe if you'd like

njcole#!home/mainPage

please review! Thanks :)

I couldn't help but laugh. She was right, it would kill two birds with one stone. I'd just pumped this morning only to put the milk in a bag in the freezer. Elizabeth had been eating solid foods now for a few months and had cut down on her nursing considerably, leaving my breasts sore and engorged.

"It's probably a joke, who has a wet nurse in this century anyway," she laughed picking up the phone. "I'm gonna call though. I gotta see what this is about."

"Alice no!" I yelled as she pressed the numbers.

She turned away from me laughing. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Hang up right now!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Hello, yes, I was calling about your ad for a wet nurse." She was quiet. "Oh, um, well, actually I was calling for my sister." I was shaking my head but Alice turned her back. "Oh, that's a shame," she said and I wished the phone was on speaker. "Oh, wow, um, I'll check, but I think she can make it." Alice scribbled down some numbers and then hung up the phone.

"What the hell Alice?" I said with my hands on my hips. "You told some creepy guy I'd make it?"

"It's not what you think," she said holding up her hands. "First of all, it wasn't a creepy guy, it was a woman. She'd placed the ad because her nephew seems to be allergic to all formulas. She thought maybe breast milk would work. She said that she'd pay you five hundred dollars for your time and a few bottles. I figured you had all that in the freezer and you could just give a few to her."

I stared in silence. "You know, and the five hundred would really help."

I started to cry. "Yeah it would. It means that I'd have my first half of tuition. I could take that class this semester."

"So this means you're going to do it?"

"I don't know. It seems too good to be true," I said chewing on my lip.

"How much would you pay to save Elizabeth?" Alice asked.

"Everything I have," I responded quickly. "But five hundred dollars? That's a lot of money."

"The address is in Beverly Hills. The woman is probably rich. It's probably nothing to her."

"Ok," I said, picking up the paper. "But you if I don't call you in an hour, you better call the police and tell them where I went."

"Fine, and um, the woman said that there would be security at the gate and to say that you had a delivery for Charlie."

That made it seem even more odd, but Alice wouldn't let me back down. She said she had a good feeling about this and I knew enough to not go against her "good feelings."

**Chapter End Notes:**

Yes-Master-NJ-Cole-ebook/dp/B00R1Z3XN8/ref=sr_1_fkmr0_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1421108371&sr=8-1-fkmr0&keywords=nj+cole+yes+mistress

Please check out my new book.

"Mary, are you a good girl?"

His words made butterflies erupt in my stomach and seem to fly out from between my legs. "Are you, Mary?" he repeated.

I don't know why I responded the way I did, but I said, "Yes."

"Then be a good girl and use your hands to help me with this little problem."

I'd never actually given a hand job before. I'd used my hand to get a guy hard but never long enough for him to finish. "I, uh … I don't know what to do." I felt my cheeks blush.

"Just like you've had been doing, Mary."

I trembled as I brought my hand up and down his shaft. "Rub your hand over the head, good girl," he groaned. I did as he told me and was surprised when fluid leaked from the tip instantly. "It's been a while," he said by way of explanation, and warning apparently, because not two minutes later he groaned, "You're going to want to get a tissue, good girl."

I leaned forward to get a tissue from the night stand on the other side of him. I was still jerking him off with one hand, and because it was such a far reach, when I stretched for the tissue, my breast touched the head of his penis. Colton let out a strangled yelp, and before I could even pull back, I felt something warm and wet on my blouse. I stood up quickly, but apparently, he wasn't finished because several more streams of the warm fluid shot into the air. One landed right in the middle of my shirt, and the other fell onto the back of my hand that was still gripping him firmly.

"Motherfucker," he grunted as the last stream shot from his body.


	5. Chapter 2 (part 4)

I had a cell phone, but not a smart phone, so I had to get directions before I left. It seemed simple enough and within twenty minutes, I found myself on the correct street. The houses were huge, multi-million dollar homes. All of them had fences with gates. The one I wanted even had a uniformed officer in a small house. I pulled up to the gate. "Miss, you can't stop here," the man said coming out of the building.

"I.. I have a delivery for Charlie," I said, feeling really stupid. It was probably a prank and Id end up in jail. I imagined me explaining to the officers who would arrest me. _Officer, I was supposed to bring breast milk._

Just as I was about to put the car in reverse the guard nodded. "Yes Miss. Please go up the driveway. You can park anywhere in the circle."

I drove up the long drive to the most amazing house I'd ever seen. To just say it was huge wouldn't do it justice. I couldn't believe the size and I wondered how many people lived there and what they did for a living.

After parking my car, which didn't even seem good enough to be in the driveway, I took a deep breath and got out. I had the small insulated bag in my hand as I rang the bell. I'd expected a servant to answer, but it was a woman who looked to be in her early thirties. She was beautiful with caramel colored hair and eyes to match that looked so familiar. She smiled at me warmly and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you so much for coming. I'm Esme. Won't you please come in?"

I nodded and entered the house, trying not to gawk at the elaborate furnishings. She must have noticed my expression. "It's my brother's house. His... uh.. girlfriend has quite elaborate taste." I nodded in response, not even sure what to say. "Anyway, thank you again for coming. I know it seems like an odd request, but we're just not sure what to do."

Again I just nodded dumbly. There was an awkward silence before Esme spoke again. "Is that it?" she asked looking at the black bag I was carrying.

"Yes, it's in a cooler. You, uh, you need to run the bag under warm water to warm it," I explained.

"I remember," Esme said. My confusion must have been evident because she continued, "I'm a mother of two girls, eight and ten. Of course they don't nurse anymore or, well, I'd have offered to nurse Charlie." She paused and a wistful look crossed her face. "Why don't we take care of business. Please come into the study," she said indicating a smaller room off to the left of the grand foyer I'd been standing in.


	6. Chapter 2 (Part 5)

Esme walked over to the desk, opened her purse and took out her wallet. She handed me five one hundred dollar bills. "Are there three bags in the cooler?" she asked as I traded it for the money.

"Well, no, I put in six because, well, my daughter is weaning, and I wasn't sure what to do with it anyway."

"That was sweet of you and that makes what I need to ask you now seem even more inappropriate."

Oh here it came. This was the part where she told me that it was some sort of candid camera thing, or bizarre sex game.

"Is there any chance you have HIV or hepatitis or other diseases? I'm so sorry for asking, it's just, this is my brother's baby, and he's so sick and weak. I can't take any risks."

I smiled. It was so clear that she loved this little boy. "I understand and no. I don't have any disease or illness." I took out my phone and pressed a button. "This is my doctor. Ask anything."

I handed her the phone and my doctor's office answered. "Hello, I'm here with a Miss… uh… "

"Bella Swan," I whispered.

"Bella Swan," Esme repeated then continued. "She's applied for a position and I'd like to verify that she has no communicable diseases including HIV…. Yes I understand that's confidential. She is here and is giving permission."

I had to get back on the phone and give my full name and address and social security number and I swear the code to my sixth grade gym locker, but eventually the nurse confirmed that I was safe.

"Do you mind waiting here a few minutes? If this works, perhaps we can make an arrangement for more."

"Sure," I said watching her walk away with the bag. I used the few moments alone to take out my phone and text Alice. _Everything is fine. _ I wouldn't want the police to show up.

I wasn't standing there long when I heard the faint sound of a baby crying. It was enough to make my milk start to let down. I bit my lip and pressed my wrists hard to my breasts. I knew it would pass if I just waited. Thankfully I was wearing nursing pads.

The crying got louder indicating the baby was being carried in my direction.

"Esme?" I heard a male voice call. "Esme, he couldn't keep that organic formula down. I think I just need to give up and take him to the hospital… Esme?"

I could hear the pain and desperation in his voice and it broke my heart. Something in his voice had sounded familiar and I couldn't figure out why until he stood in the doorway of the study. "Edward Cullen?" I gasped, in disbelief gawking at him. He was one of the biggest movie stars out there. Hell, he'd been voted the sexiest man alive last year and I was standing in his study looking at him. Was this his house? My head was spinning.


	7. Chapter 2 (part 6)

Please subscribe!

njcole#!home/mainPage

Please add me to favorite authors. Thanks :)

"And you are?" he asked over the crying of the infant. He held the baby closer and I wondered if he thought I was an intruder. Being as popular as he was, he must have had tons of stalkers.

"Bella… um Esme asked me to come."

He relaxed some but he still looked on edge. It appeared he hadn't shaven in a few days, though somehow he just looked even sexier. "Have you seen her? She was going to help me with my son."

His son? Oh I'd read in the tabloids that he and Tanya Denali were having a baby. I guess he'd been born. Then it hit me. His baby was the one my milk was for! Before I could even respond to his question Esme came up behind him.

"Try this," she said handing him a bottle.

"If that's the organic formula, I just tried it. Didn't last five minutes. I think it's time to let them admit Charlie and put him on an IV."

"Yes, that's your decision, but would you please just try this." He raised his eyebrows. "It's breast milk," she responded to his unasked question.

Edward took the bottle and held it up looking at it. For some reason his inspection made me blush."Is it safe?"

"Yes it's safe. It's what babies are supposed to drink. And before you ask, the mother is healthy."

"Where the hell did you get breast milk?" he asked over the constant crying of the baby.

"Me," I said causing him to turn and once again look at me. Clearly he'd forgotten I was in the room.

"Please, just try it," Esme said making him look back at his crying son.

"Fine, but right after, I'm taking him in."

I watched as Edward lowered the bottle and the baby began to suck greedily. He gulped it down, much too fast I thought, but I surely wasn't going to say anything. There had only been two ounces in the bag. The first ounce was gone within two minutes. Charlie was still sucking like crazy as the second ounce was disappearing rapidly.

"I'll warm more," Esme said rushing from the room.

Edward looked up at me with the same brown eyes that had looked so familiar on Esme. I'd stared into them in dozens of movies. "This is the sad part. He gets so sick. It's like he's starving, but the moment it fills his little tummy it just all comes back up." Again my heart was breaking for this man and his son. "He rarely takes in a whole ounce. I guess it just shows how hungry he is."

He finished the second ounce and started to fuss again. "I can't believe he drank two whole ounces!" Edward exclaimed and gave me that smile that had made him millions of dollars.

**Chapter End Notes:**


	8. Chapter 2 (part 7)

Author's Chapter Notes:

Thank you for the reviews! Hope you like the end of the chapter. This is the last bit of Bella's pov. Next chapter is Edward. And also, thanks for favoriting me! I hit the thousand mark. Going for 1,100 now. I'll do a bonus post when I get there.

Esme came rushing into the room and handed Edward the second bottle. He held it to Charlie's lips who began to suck in earnest again, though not as greedily as he had the first time. His sucking slowed and within a few minutes he fell asleep in Edward's arms, a bit of milk dribbling down his cheek.

Edward didn't look up, just stared at his son. I could tell he was waiting for him to get sick. Five minutes went by, though it felt like a half hour. We stood there in silence finally a loud sound came from Charlie's diaper making all three of us laugh.

Edward moved to a chair in the room and sat, still holding his son in his arms. Esme indicated a couch where she and I sat.

"If you don't mind just waiting a few more minutes?" she asked politely.

"I'm in no rush," I responded, thinking how many women would kill to be sitting in Edward Cullen's study.

"Tell me about your daughter," Esme said leaning forward and looking genuinely interested.

"Well, Elizabeth is going to be one in about a month. As I said earlier, she's weaning herself and is eating all solid food now. She has four teeth. Two are on the top, and two are on the bottom. She's not walking yet, but she kind of walks on her knees and does this scoot crawl thing."

"I love when they do that. I miss that age," Esme responded.

We continued talking in hushed tones, sharing bits of information about our daughters. Before I knew it half an hour had passed.

"I don't believe it. He's keeping down nearly three ounces?" Edward said looking up and speaking for the first time since we'd sat were tears in his eyes. He looked directly at me. "How can I ever thank you? Let me pay you. How much do you want for this? Esme, can you get me my wallet? I don't even want to move him. I'm just going to hold him and see how long he sleeps."

He was rambling and it was adorable. "Esme already paid me. Quite well actually. I brought six bags of milk so that should get you two more feedings."

Edward stared at me and there was panic again. "Then what? How much more can I get? Whatever she paid you, I'll double it."

My mouth fell open. "No, that's not necessary. The thing is, I only have like, maybe a dozen bags." I chewed on my lip trying to think of a solution.

"Does your daughter need it too?" he asked in a much softer voice. "I wouldn't want you to deprive your own child. I'm sorry I even asked."

"No, it's not that," I replied quickly. "It's just that I don't have that much. I could keep pumping more. I'm just not sure I could keep up with him if it's his only source of food."

Edward looked confused. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm naive. How did you keep up with your own baby then?"

"Well, by nursing, regular nursing," I answered. "I just produce more when it's was her and not the pump. I think that's true of most women," I added and Esme nodded.

"I guess I'll take anything I can get. I'll buy all twelve bags if they are for sale, and any more that you can come up with. "

"I'll pump again when I get home and in the morning. I have work tonight. I could bring what I have in the morning, if that's alright."

"Thank you… Bella right?"

I nodded. "Yes, Bella Swan."

"Just tell Seth at the gate who you are and he will let you in."

"Thank you,"I said, then stood.

"No, thank you." Edward stood and Charlie shifted in his sleep but didn't wake. "I do have one request. Please don't tell anyone about this. The tabloids would have a field day."

I nodded. He was right. They wouldn't understand at all. "I won't tell anyone about this."

"Thank you again, Bella. See you tomorrow."

**Chapter End Notes:**


	9. Chapter 3 (part 1)

I love all of the reviews and how supportive you've all been! Thanks so much. Now enjoy the first part of Chapter 3! Edward's POV

Please subscribe

njcole#!home/mainPage

Chapter 3

Edward

I really didn't think it would work. When Esme had handed me the bottle I'd expected Charlie to drink half an ounce then spit it all up. I'd expected to spend the night in the hospital watching my child hooked up to monitors with tubes in his tiny body. Instead I was holding my son who was still asleep in my arms.

He'd slept for three hours before waking. It was the first time since he was born I wasn't panicked about him eating. I considered calling Tanya and telling her that we'd found a solution, but I doubted she'd even care other than the crying had stopped Charlie. I didn't even know where she was, but I knew she wouldn't be far from her phone.

We warmed the milk when he woke and he drank another two ounces. He fell right back asleep and I had to wonder if that was typical or if my little boy was just that weak and exhausted.

This time I laid him in his bassinet next to my bed. He rarely was in it because I'd spent most of his life feeding him or rocking him trying to get him to stop crying. I watched him for a moment then turned on the monitor, and headed downstairs. I wanted to ask Esme to listen for him while I took a shower. I'd neglected myself severely over the past week. I'd barely showered, shaved or eaten.

Just as I got to the bottom of the stairs Charlie started to cry. The devastation I felt at the sound was indescribable. It had been about five minutes since he finished eating and I assumed he'd spit it all back up.

"I thought we'd found a solution," I said, tears in my eyes. I didn't care that Esme was watching me break down. I turned and headed back up the stairs, Esme now following.

"I thought we did too. I'm so sorry." Her words were sweet, but it was little consolation. "Why don't you get him, and I'll gather a few things then call for the car. We can take him to the hospital."

I nodded as we entered the room. It was evening, but there was enough light to be able to see, yet I had no idea what I was looking at.

Charlie was lying in his bassinet screaming his head off, but there was no spit up to be seen. I scooped him up and realized my hand was now wet, as was his back.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, holding him out from my body, trying to turn him so I could see his back.

Esme was laughing. "That, my brother, is what we call a blow out!"

**Chapter End Notes:**


	10. Chapter 3 (part 2)

You guys are the greatest readers in the world! Thanks for all of the reviews and those of you who made me one of your favorite authors!

It was everywhere. I tried to take off his clothes, but it only made it worse. "What am I supposed to do?" I asked frustrated, though Esme was still laughing.

"It's bath time. That's all," she said, taking the dirty clothes and throwing them in a hamper along with the sheets. "Why don't you go and wash him up, and I'll get you new clothes and change the sheets?" I was grateful to have her there.

I'd given Charlie a bath once before, so I pulled out the tiny tub and put a bit of water in it. The moment I poured a small cup filled with water over him he stopped crying. Being careful, I washed him up. Long after he was clean I kept pouring the water over his legs and chest as he seemed to like it.

"I brought you a diaper and another outfit," Esme said entering the bathroom. She walked over to us and grabbed Charlie's bare toe. "You are so cute," she said in that voice reserved for babies. "Yes you are." Then she turned to me. "I'd put a washcloth over his penis."

"Why?" It was as if he knew what I'd asked and was volunteering to answer my question because at that moment he made this face and an arc of urine shot into the air, landing on my shirt.

Esme started laughing again. "That's why."

I couldn't help but laugh too. "What's up with you tonight, little man?" I asked, pulling the shirt off as carefully as I could. I definitely needed a shower now.

"He had a fully belly and full bellies mean full diapers." Esme's comment had been a simple one, but to me, it hit home. That was exactly what this was. For the first time since I'd brought him home he'd gone more than the tiniest bit in his diaper. As messy as this was, it was a blessing.

"Let me diaper and dress him while you jump in the shower. I'm sure that he want's some quality time with Aunt Esme."

I was showering when it hit me. In all the excitement, I hadn't appreciated the fact that he hadn't gotten sick. This was two feedings in a row, a total of five ounces in him that he'd kept down. The blow out, as Esme called it, was proof something was working. As disgusting as it was, it at least meant that food had gone through his body. I still had enough for one more feeding tonight. I would probably have to give it to him when I got out of the shower, but at least it would last him a few more hours.

It would be a long night, once I ran out and had to give him the formula again, but at least I'd know he'd had some nutrition today. I considered mixing it. If I made it half and half, it would last twice as long, then again, if he spit it up, I'd be wasting what little milk I did have.

I was still thinking about it when I toweled off and walked back into my room. I was shocked to see Esme sitting in a chair reading a magazine. I was about to ask where Charlie was when she put her finger to her lips. "Shhh. He fell back asleep once I'd dressed him."

I looked in his bassinet to find him fast asleep, sucking on his thumb. She stood and moved slowly toward the door. I started to follow but she turned and stopped me speaking in a whisper. "I know you have a million things to do, but your son is asleep, you should rest too."

"Esme, it's like nine o'clock," I argued. "How can I sleep?"

"Trust me, whatever you have to do will be there in the morning, or in a few hours when he wakes. Goodnight Edward."

**Chapter End Notes:**

let me hear your diaper changing stories! Leave them in the reviews. :)

and here's a bit of Edward eye candy!


	11. Chapter 3 (part 3)

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Hope you're loving it. I was loving all the blow out stories for reviews. Now we get back to Edward's thoughts.

I thought I'd lay down for just a moment, maybe take a short nap, but when I heard Charlie fussing I woke to see that it was two in the morning. He'd slept for over four hours! I got up and carried him down to the kitchen. Esme came in a moment later and showed me how to warm the bag under the water and then pour it into a bottle.

Charlie ate well. Again he drank down three ounces, leaving just part of a bag. I felt that familiar pang of panic when it occurred to me that I would have just a little for him when he woke again in a few hours.

I couldn't worry about that now. Instead I made sure to change his diaper and put him back to sleep. I sat next to his bassinet like I had in the past waiting for him to be sick. The only noise he made was a small burp. I lay in my bed next to him and prayed.

"Thank you God for my wonderful son and for helping get the nourishment he needs. Thank you for Bella Swan."

I fell asleep to the soft sound of my boy sucking his thumb.

It was six in the morning when he woke up crying. He was wet again, but also hungry. I warmed the one ounce we had and he downed it like a champ. It seemed to satiate him and although he fussed for more, he was content for an hour or so.

By seven thirty he was clearly hungry and looking for more milk. "Let's try the formula," I said again, wondering how early, was too early to call Bella. She'd said she'd bring over the other bags in the morning, but that could be hours from now.

Esme made the formula and I fed it to Charlie. It was obvious right from the start that he knew it wasn't the same stuff he'd been drinking. His face wrinkled up and he turned his head a few times before eventually latching onto the bottle.

He only drank an ounce before he refused to take the nipple back in his mouth. I was grateful he'd even taken that, but a few minutes later, when he started to cry, I knew what was going to happen. I tried burping him gently, but it was no use. What looked like double the amount that went in, came out.

"Esme… " I said in utter despair. "Tell me you have her phone number. Maybe she can bring it over now, or we could send a driver. Why the hell hadn't I thought of that yesterday? I could have sent a driver to follow her and get what she had.

"I do have it," she said leaving the room and coming back with her phone. "She called, well, her sister did yesterday. I suppose we could call and offer to pick it up."

I was in the process of agreeing when the doorbell sounded. I rushed over to it opening it quickly. There she was, our guardian angel standing on my front porch with a cooler in her hand.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Excerpt from Yes, Master :) It makes me giggle. There had been an accident; Colton, one of the men who worked with them, had been injured. In the hospital, I'd said I was his wife so we could get back to see him. What had seemed like a small white lie turned into a bigger deal when the doctors informed me he'd need 'round-the-clock care. They sent a nurse at certain times, but since we "lived together," they figured I could do it most of the time.

I decided to move-in with him, and of course, I took Chelsea. I wanted to give Violet and Em some time alone, though they never complained about me being there. The first few days, Colton was in a lot of pain and heavily sedated. It was easy to care for him because the nurse did most of it. That first week, all I did was come in at night, make sure he was sleeping all right, and give him his medicine.

It was the second week when things began to change. He was more aware I was there, and the nurse was starting to come less. He was able to get out of bed to use the bathroom, but it was a struggle because the restroom was fifteen feet from his bed. Moving around seemed to wear him out. He slept a lot, and I'd play with Chelsea when she was awake, but that still left lots of time for me to just be alone. I would sit next to Colton and read silently.

When he'd wake up, we'd talk. I'd known he was a Dom because he worked with Em and Violet, so I would ask him what it was like, and he'd tell me things. Nothing specific or perverted, but somehow, just hearing about how he dominated other women aroused me.

About three weeks after the accident, the nurse cut her hours back even further. Now I had to help him to the bathroom, which wasn't so bad, but giving him his sponge bath was interesting. He had enough strength to wash his upper half, but because of his ribs, he couldn't wash anything else.

"Mary, I need a bit of help," he called out one afternoon. He had a sponge in his hand that was dripping water onto the blankets covering him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to keep my voice down. Chelsea had just gone down for a nap.

"I was trying to wash, but I can't. Uh, do you think you could wash the lower half?" he asked as he moved the blanket away.

I really don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't a completely nude man with a semi—no … fully—erect penis. I watched it become that way before my eyes. "OH MY GOD!" I gasped, throwing the blanket over him quickly.

He winced in pain. "Fuck."

"Shit," I responded. Then I probably did the dumbest thing I've ever done in my life. You know when you hurt something, you rub it to make it feel better? Yeah, that's exactly what I did. It all happened within a second; he'd said, "Fuck," and I'd said, "Shit," then I reached out and started rubbing the blanket, right over his penis.

He groaned and I realized it was probably from what I was doing and not from pain. "Oh my God!" I yelled again, pulling my hand back like it had been burned.

Colton was panting. "Um, I … the other nurse never did it like that." He was smirking.

Yes-Master-NJ-Cole-ebook/dp/B00R1Z3XN8/ref=sr_1_1_twi_1?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1421908768&sr=1-1&keywords=yes+master+nj+cole


	12. Chapter 3 (part 4)

Charlie had been crying, but the change of air and sunlight on his face seemed to take him by surprise so he was momentarily quiet.

"I hope it's not too early," Bella said, looking a bit uncomfortable. "I was thinking about it last night and I realized that you'd be out in the middle of the night or this morning depending on how much he ate and how he slept."

"No, it's not too early. As you can see, we're all awake." Charlie chose that moment to start crying again. "And hungry," I said, though the desperation was gone. She had what he needed and although it wasn't a permanent solution, what she had in the cooler she was carrying would give my son a solid twenty four hours of food.

I realized we were still just standing on the porch. "Won't you please come in?" I said moving aside.

She walked into the living room and Esme took the cooler. I knew she'd put the bags in the fridge and make a bottle now. I was so lucky to have her helping out. Again Tanya came to mind. It was her baby for fuck's sake and she could have cared less.

Esme returned with the bottle and took Carlie from me saying it was her turn to feed him leaving me alone with Bella.

"I can't thank you enough," I said to her. "Last night he only woke up once. That's the first time that happened."

"I'm glad I could help. I only had eleven bags in the freezer, but I pumped last night and again this morning, so there are thirteen bags now."

It wouldn't be enough in the long run, but it would buy me another day and at this point, we were going day by day.

I went to my desk and took out an envelope. "How much did Esme pay you yesterday?"

Her cheeks turned pink and for the first time I noticed how pretty she was. Apparently talking about money made her feel self conscious. I raised my eyebrows waiting for an answer.

"Well she paid me five hundred, but that's not right for today."

"Of course it isn't," I said, counting out money. "Yesterday you brought six bags, today thirteen. Is thirteen hundred alright?"

She just stared at me. "I could make it fifteen. Just name your price."

"No.. I mean yes. I mean, the thirteen hundred is enough, more than enough." There were tears her eyes. "In the past two days you have given me enough money to pay for the class I am taking and even put a bit towards next month's rent." She took the money from me and put it in her purse.

"So, I know you don't have more, but would you be able to… uh… pump again today? I could send a driver for it. It would just be until I figured something else out," I quickly added, not wanting the sweet woman to think I was trying to turn her into some sort of human cow.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Hope you all have a great hump day!


	13. Chapter 3 (part 5)

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Hi!

Hope you like this. It's nearly 1K!

The rest of the day went along without a hitch and I wondered if that was what most parents experienced with their newborns. Charlie at again around ten and then around two. He was going three hours between feedings. He slept between eating. I was hoping for a bit of play time, but I supposed he was too young and Esme pointed out that he was likely exhausted from not eating or sleeping well, and that he was just going to be catching up for a while.

I was aware of the bag count as he consumed the breast milk. I'd have enough to get us through the day, all night and the next day as well. After that, I hoped that a miracle would happen and he'd be able to drink formula.

Charlie had a night similar to the first, though there was no super blowout this time. He ate around nine and made it until one in the morning. He woke up again at four, but I didn't mind getting up to feed him when it didn't end with him screaming and spitting it all up. He did spit up a few times when I burped him, but it was nothing like the projectile vomiting he did with formula.

Bella had brought the milk by during the night, and Seth put it in the refrigerator. I'd used nine bags leaving me with four for the second day along with the two that she'd dropped off. They went fast.

Tanya had called as well. For a moment I thought she was actually concerned about Charlie.

"Hey I'm just calling to check in with you," she said when I answered my phone. I'd just finished changing his diaper and was feeding him the other half of his bottle.

"We're doing alright here, making progress. Charlie's been…"

"Listen Edward, I'm glad he's doing well. I was just calling to see if the delivery got there."

I didn't even know she knew about it and it made me wonder if I'd been wrong about her lack of interest in our son. "Yeah, she brought two bags by last night. Seth put them in the fridge."

"Why would he do that?" she asked, her super bitch tone coming out.

"Because we have to keep it chilled."

"What the hell are you talking about? I just asked if my dresses for the Oscars have been delivered and you're talking about things being kept in the fridge? My God, that baby has you so sleep deprived you don't even know what you're saying."

I saw red. She hadn't called in two days, and when she did, she was asking about fucking dresses being delivered.

"So are they there or not?"

I took a deep breath to calm myself. I didn't want to upset Charlie. "I have no idea. If they have, I haven't seen them."

"Well that's just great!" she bitched. "The Oscars are in a month and I need to look amazing so my fans know that having a baby didn't change me." It didn't change you at all, you selfish bitch, I thought to myself. She was still talking. "I'll call Irina and see what the hold up is." She took a deep breath then continued. "The thing is, I was going to have you ship them to me."

"Ship them? Can't you pick out a dress when you come home?" I was beyond irritated and my tone conveyed it.

"I have four more days at the spa and then James has this commercial shoot he got me in New York. I'll be back in time for the Oscars."

I took another deep breath. "Do you want to know how your son is doing?" I asked. As much as she was being a bitch, she still was his mother, and I thought she might want to know that I'd found a solution, all be it temporary, to his feeding issues.

"Yes, how is Charles?"

"He's doing much better. We finally found something he can eat. You wont -"

"Oh, Edward, that's great, but I have to go. They are calling me for my massage. Just don't forget to call me if the dresses arrive."

She was gone before I could even say goodbye. I stood there for a full minute just thinking about what had just happened.

"Edward, are you alright?" Esme asked walking into the room catching me standing there staring off into space.

"Uh, yeah. Tanya just called." I turned and looked at Esme who'd had her own share of trouble when it came to relationships. She'd recently separated from her husband.

"And I take it the conversation didn't go well? Is she upset about the breast milk?"

"If only. She doesn't even know about it. She doesn't know shit about her son. I thought she was calling to check on him, but she was just calling to see if some fucking dresses had arrived for the oscars."

"I'm sorry," Esme offered.

"I just don't get what happened. What the hell happened to the Tanya I met? We used to hang out and have a blast. We had amazing sex. When did she change?"

Esme smiled at me. "She didn't Edward. That's what she's doing now, well minus the sex part…probably. She really didn't change, you did."

She was right. I was the one who had changed. She was still doing what we'd been doing years ago when we'd met. I'd grown up. It was quite a revelation and for the first time since I'd met Tanya Denali, I considered ending my relationship with her.

**Chapter End Notes:**


	14. Chapter 3 (part 6)

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Thank you Nicole for betaing this for me :)

It was eight o'clock when I fed Charlie the last bag. I knew that Bella would be bringing two more bags when she got off of work. I inferred from her comment yesterday that she worked at a restaurant. It was a Saturday night, so I had no idea what time that would be, I only hoped it would be before Charlie woke up hungry. It wasn't.

At ten he woke crying and I had nothing to give him. I tried a bottle of formula, but just like three days earlier, it came right up. "What time do you think she's coming?" I asked Esme who was taking her turn walking with him, trying to comfort him back to sleep.

"Seth said she came by around two thirty last night."

"Jesus fuck. That's too long. He'll be up again by then. Esme, I just can't do this."

"What do you mean you can't do this? There is no quitting in parenthood."

I was about to point out Tanya had. Thoughts of her had plagued me all afternoon. I was in an emotional state and Charlie crying and being out of breastmilk wasn't helping. "Maybe we can go get it. Do you have any way of contacting her?"

Esme picked up her phone and dialed the number. "Hello. I'm sorry for calling so late, but I was trying to get in touch with Bella Swan. This is Esme. I believe you and I spoke the other day…yes...thank you."

She pressed the red button and started typing into her map application on her phone. "She's waitressing at O'Malley's." She looked at her phone and looked up. "Looks like it's a fifteen minute ride or so. I can go and get the milk and be back in half an hour."

"Or we can come with you," I said putting Charlie in his car seat, "and he will have it in fifteen minutes."

"Fine," Esme said grabbing the diaper bag.

"Emmett?" I said using the walkie talkie feature on my phone.

"Yeah Boss," he responded instantly.

"We're going to O'Malley's down in the valley. Do you know it?"

"No Boss, but if you give me an address I'll find it. When do you want to go?"

"Now."

He was quick. I'll give him that. He had the Lincoln Navigator in front of the house in less than three minutes. I climbed in front and Esme sat in the back with Charlie. He screamed for the first five minutes of the ride but the motion seemed to lull him to sleep. I stored away that information in case I needed it in the future.

With Emmett's driving, we were at O'Malley's in less than fifteen minutes. The sign out front said, "O'Malley's Irish Pub." It looked clean enough, but certainly nothing fancy. There were cars in the lot, but there was no waiting line at the door to get in. I had to wonder how much someone could make working a place like this.

"I'll stay in the car with Charlie," Esme offered. He was still asleep, sucking on his thumb once again.

"Do you think that's safe?" I asked Emmett.

"The windows are tinted. No one will even know she's in the car. It's not a great neighborhood, but I think she should be fine."

"I'll be fine Edward. Just go and get it. I have my phone if for some reason I need you."

I nodded reluctantly and got out of the car with Emmett.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Chapter End Notes:**


	15. Chapter 3 (part 7)

1. Chapter 1 2. Chapter 2 (part 1) 3. Chapter 2 (part 2) 4. Chapter 2 (part 3) 5. Chapter 2 (part 4) 6. Chapter 2 (part 5) 7. Chapter 2 (part 6) 8. Chapter 2 (part 7) 9. Chapter 3 (part 1) 10. Chapter 3 (part 2) 11. Chapter 3 (part 3) 12. Chapter 3 (part 4) 13. Chapter 3 (part 5) 14. Chapter 3 (part 6) 15. Chapter 3 (Part 7)

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Thank you Nicole for betaing! I've also noticed that the pictures don't show up here. If you want to see the pics, you'll need to log into twcs.

First, I should say that fame and fortune is awesome. I love my fans and everything that comes with being a celebrity, but at times like this, I wished I was a nobody. The moment we walked into the pub everyone stopped and stared at us. I heard my name murmured throughout the room.

I was about to walk up to the bar when a short stocky man with thinning hair came up to me and shook my hand. "Patrick O'Malley," he said pumping my arm up and down. Christ, about the only way he could have looked more stereotypically Irish would have been if he was wearing a green top hat. "Edward Cullen, as I live and breathe. It's such a pleasure to have you here. What can I get you? It's on the house."

"Bella Swan," I responded quickly causing everyone within earshot to gasp. I was about to explain when she came walking out of what had to be the kitchen holding a tray with food on it.

"Edward?" she said looking shocked. I walked toward her while she set down the tray of food. The customers who were waiting for it didn't seem to care as they were looking back and forth between us.

"I um," Shit. What the fuck did I say? I couldn't come out and ask her for her breastmilk. She had to know what I was there for. "I couldn't wait. Is it alright if I take it now?"

"Sure," she said turning back to the tray. "Let me just get this food out, then I'll get it for you. It won't be a minute."

I watched as she quickly put the plates on the table and headed back toward the kitchen. There were still tons of eyes on me, but some people had gone back to eating and drinking.

"Here," she said handing me the black insulated bag.

"What is that?" Patrick O'Malley asked spotting the transaction. Again all eyes were on us.

"It's uh…" What the fuck? I'd rather it was a bag of pot than breastmilk. It seemed like that would be more acceptable.

I looked to Emmett who looked just as confused and curious as the rest of them.

"It's soup," Bella said. Shit she was quick on her feet. "It's my broccoli cheddar soup."

"Soup?" Patrick asked. "I didn't know you could cook. You should give him some of my famous reuben soup."

"Thanks, but this is my favorite. I wasn't feeling so well tonight, so I asked her to make me some." My words made sense in theory, but everyone was still staring. "Thank you so much Bella. I'll, uh, catch up with you tomorrow?"

It was bad enough I was taking a small bag from her. If I pulled out my wallet and handed her a couple hundred dollars, that wouldn't go over well at all.

"Sounds good. I'll bring by some of the reuben soup first thing." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you Bella," I said before walking out the door and to the car.

We got in and Emmett was just staring at me. "What?" I said wondering why he hadn't started up the car.

"What the fuck was that? I'll give my left nut if there is broccoli cheddar soup in that bag."

His statement made me laugh. "Keep your nut. You're right, it's not soup."

He shook his head. "If you needed some stuff, I know a guy who might know a guy. You can't be risking your career and.."

I cut him off. "It's not drugs… " He raised his eyebrows. "It's breast milk… for Charlie." I opened the bag and showed him the two smaller bags inside.

He started the car and began driving home. We'd been on the road for nearly ten minutes before he spoke. "You know, it would have been less weird if it were broccoli cheddar soup."

**Chapter End Notes:**

Have gotten comments from a few of you that this reminds you of the Midnight Caller Drabble... well, here's a bit from Midnight Caller (now a book) And please stop reading here if my excerpts from original ficton offend you. 

"I've got to get going," I said truthfully. It was getting dark, and I had somewhere I wanted to be. I set the envelope with Gretchen's limits that Ian and I had gone over a few days before on the table near the door. With a nod to him, I turned to exit the room.

I gave one last glance at Gretchen, who was already sucking on Vincent in earnest. Her cheeks were hollowed out and she had him in balls deep. He'd better have some serious self-control or he was definitely going to lose the challenge. After all, she was perfect, and for a brief moment, I wondered if I had made the right decision.

No, I reassured myself, this was what I wanted. I didn't want perfect. I needed my playthings to make mistakes. Human mistakes.

I made it back to my apartment in plenty of time. Tonight began just like the others, but I knew it was going to end differently. Tonight I was going to make contact. Tonight, she was going to know I existed.

Midnight-Caller-NJ-Cole/dp/B00CZIOIUI/ref=sr_1_4_twi_2?ie=UTF8&qid=1422715878&sr=8-4&keywords=midnight+caller


	16. Chapter 4 (part 1)

Again, thanks to Nicole!

Thanks for all of your support everyone with reviewing and recommending this story to others. It's at 25K views now. I'm glad it's touching so many people. I see so many amazing comments at the end. Many of us interact on facebook. If you are looking for spoilers or to chat about this story, please find me at NJ's Nest on facebook. A simple search should do it, but this is the link if you're interested.

groups/879787125365787/?ref=br_tf

Chapter 4

Bella

He walked out the door and I'd expected the pub to go back to normal but everyone just stared at me. "So, how's your food?" I asked the table I'd been waiting on, trying to pretend everything was normal. They mumbled a response about things being fine before I left.

I had to go into the back room to calm down for a minute. It was one thing to see him at his house when I knew what to expect, it was another for him to walk into the pub, looking as sexy as he did asking for me.

It wasn't my fault I reacted the way I did when I saw him, the butterflies that erupted in my stomach. He had been voted the sexiest man alive. I wasn't the only one who thought he was good looking.

But that's all it was, a physical response, I told myself. He was nice, and generous with his money, but I really didn't know anything about him.

The rest of the night I spent with people staring at me and a few bold enough to ask how I knew him. It was something I wasn't prepared for so my response was, "Sometimes strange things happen." I figured they could take it as it was strange how I met Edward, or that tonight was strange. I really didn't care.

I tried to push thoughts of him from my head as I finished work and headed home. I was exhausted. Alice was asleep when I got in, but she had left some lasagna in the oven on low for me. I scarfed it down while watching a bit of television before falling asleep.

**Chapter End Notes:**


	17. Chapter 4 (part 2)

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**Thank you all so much for reading this story! And thank you for reviewing It means the world to me.**

Part 2

Alice and I had decided how to spend the money together. First, she and I paid the tuition for the class I was taking, which did take most of the money. We put some of what was left away for an emergency. If it continued, I hoped to get ahead on the bills and maybe even pay part of Alice's tuition. It would also be nice if I could afford two classes in the spring.

Alice hadn't asked many questions. At first I thought I'd need to come up with this elaborate lie to keep my word to Edward about not telling anyone, but when I got home and showed her the money, all she said was. "It must be nice to be so rich." I guess she still assumed they were just a rich couple and no one famous.

I couldn't believe I'd come up with the soup thing so quickly and I had to laugh at the large container of reuben soup I'd brought home, compliments of Patrick. I wasn't even sure what to do with it, but in the morning, after I'd pumped I put the bag of milk along with the soup in a brown bag. I figured it was just a short drive and the insulated bag was still at Edward's.

Once again I was let in at the gate, though this time the guard seemed to pay a lot more attention.

It was early, but I figured they were out of milk, which was why he'd come by last night. The thought of the poor baby crying with nothing he could eat broke my heart. I'd pumped extra time and to the point it was painful, but still I got around two ounces. I seemed to be drying up. It really wouldn't matter anyway, because even if I was up to the four ounces I was able to pump when Elizabeth was nursing full time, it still wouldn't be enough.

I walked up to the door and rang the bell. A woman answered the door and looked at me curiously. "Hi, is Edward home?" I asked sounding like I was in middle school.

She nodded. "Is Mr. Cullen expecting you?"

I could hear Charlie wailing from inside the house. "Yes, I have what Charlie needs."

That seemed to be the magical response because she stepped aside. "I'll go and get him," she said.

She'd implied that I should wait there while she went to get him, but I followed her. I knew exactly why Charlie was crying and I had just over two ounces in my bag that would nourish him.

**Chapter End Notes:**


	18. Chapter 4 (part 3)

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

(You've been all waiting for this!)

The woman walked through the house and into a very large kitchen. Edward was at the sink making a bottle and Esme was rocking a screaming Charlie. Both had their backs to the door.

"I'm going to try this one again. He seemed to keep some of it down," Edward was saying loudly over the crying. "I just have no idea what to do anymore. Even if we had the bag from Bella, that would that give me what, another two hours? Has anyone else answered the ad? Maybe we can get milk from them, too."

I heard the words and felt the sting of being replaced but I honestly couldn't blame him. Besides, he'd said too, which left me hope that he'd still need mine and would keep paying me. Even another week would give me the money I needed for spring tuition.

"Not many people called, and honestly most thought it was a sexual ad. There were a few that might be promising. I'll look into it."

I felt like I was eavesdropping so I made my presence known. "I.. uh.. I have another bag," I said making both turn around and stare at me.

Edward looked so relieved I thought I saw tears in his eyes. "I'm so glad you're here."

I couldn't help but smile at him. Walking toward him I put the bag on the counter. He set down the bottle he was making and opened the bag. "Is that the reuben soup?" he chuckled.

I nodded. "Patrick insisted."

Edward laughed and took the small pouch of milk from the brown paper bag. "It's still warm," he said with a tone of amazement. I felt my cheeks turn pink, though I had no reason to be embarrassed. "Maybe it just needs a little warming."

I nodded.

What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. One minute Edward was holding the clear plastic pouch running it under water, and the next, he'd removed the rubber band that held it shut. Somehow after that, but before he poured it into the bottle it slipped from his hand and landed on the floor. We both saw it falling and tried to catch it. It was like we were in even slower motion and the pouch hit the floor letting the milk spill all over the floor.

"Oh God, no!" Edward cried out dropping to his knees. "I needed that...Charlie needed that."

I felt his pain. It was terrible the few times it had happened to me when I was nursing Elizabeth, because I'd considered my breastmilk to be 'liquid gold.' Yet this was a whole new level of devastation. It was all we had to feed the still screaming baby. With Elizabeth I could at least nurse her.

Edward looked up at me. "Is there any way you could pump again?"

The look in his eyes nearly broke me. "I would, though I don't think I would get much anyway, but I don't have a pump." He looked down again. Charlie continued to scream. I didn't know what to do.

"I… I could try to nurse him." Even though the kitchen was loud, I knew Edward heard me because his head snapped up. "I don't know if it would work. I've only ever nursed Elizabeth."

**Chapter End Notes:**

I'm thinking of doing something fun for the 500th review. Any suggestions?


	19. Chapter 4 (part 4)

Thanks for reviewing. I love reading them all! I got a review from Mcrms5 (author of the Perfect Wife, which made my week!)

Check her work out. It's on this site and super easy to find if you click top tens.

"You'd try?" Edward asked standing.

"Yeah, I mean, my heart is breaking for him. I want to help." Edward took Charlie from Esme. He stopped screaming for a moment, but started right up again.

"How do we do this?" he asked, looking from Charlie to me.

"I just need a place to sit down. A couch would be perfect."

He nodded and walked into the living room with Esme and I following. Stopping in front of a large sofa he handed me Charlie who immediately turned his head and began to root at my chest. It was a good sign. His instincts were helping. When he didn't find what he wanted, he began crying again. I felt my milk start to let down.

My cheeks turned pink and I wondered if they were going to watch me nurse. I sat down and thankfully Edward had already turned. "I'll, uh, give you privacy," he said walking toward the kitchen. Esme turned as well and I lifted my t-shirt. I wasn't wearing a nursing bra, so I reached behind me and unhooked it and took a deep breath.

"Here goes," I said to no one in particular. I put Charlie's mouth near my breast and he latched on quickly. It must have been different than his bottle because he only got a bit of my nipple and it hurt like hell. I winced as he sucked hard. It only took a second for him to lose his latch, and started to scream even louder. I tried again, remembering how Elizabeth had difficulty when she was first born. Holding my breast I pushed more in his mouth. He sucked and moved his head rapidly. He lost his latch again. And again he started screaming. "Come on Charlie. You've got to calm down," I cooed, and tried a third time. This time he got a mouthful, a solid latch. I watched his little cheeks moving in and out as he sucked and heard the gulping sounds. His nose was stuffy from crying and he made little snorting sounds as if he'd never eaten in his life.

I won't say it was pleasant. I'd forgotten how hard newborns sucked, but he was swallowing and that made me happy no matter how much it hurt. After about ten minutes he began to squirm and I knew my milk had run out. He didn't release like Elizabeth had learned to do in order to switch sides, so I had to wriggle my finger between his mouth and my nipple.

He didn't cry, just tried to latch back on. I switched sides quickly, this time only taking two tries to get him on. Again he sucked hard and I had to bite my lower lip until I became used to the sensation. He didn't drink nearly as long on the second side, falling asleep. It occurred to me that I should start him on that side next time and just as quickly as that thought popped into my head, another did. Next time? This wasn't my baby.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Excerpt from Yes, Mistress below. I'm so excited because I think that I figured out a way to put the two books in print. I'll keep you posted.

This is one of my favorite parts because I love the dog in the book.

"Good night, Violet," I said, opening the car door. I felt my heartstrings tug. It seemed wrong to leave her when all I wanted was to have her in my bed.

"Night," she responded wistfully.

She turned to head up the stairs as I watched, but Peanut wasn't budging. Violet spun around and tugged on the leash. "Come on, Peanut."

She pulled again, but this time Peanut pulled back and the leash slipped through Violet's fingers. I moved toward the front of the car to grab her, but she turned quickly and ran for the back of the vehicle. I chased her around my car, and by the time I got back to my door, she was sitting on the driver's seat.

"What the fuck?" I said, staring at the giant dog.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I, um, well she likes car rides." Violet was now at the driver's door reaching inside for the leash.

"Does she usually drive?" I asked, biting my cheek to keep from laughing.

"What? Oh, no." Violet responded, finally getting my joke.

"Come on, Peanut!" She tugged hard at the dog's leash but was no match for the stubborn animal. I was having a hard time not laughing hysterically.

Finally the dog stood, but instead of exiting the car, she just hopped over to the passenger seat.

"Oh, my God, you stupid dog!" Violet was turning red. "I'm sorry. I have no idea why she's doing this. It's not like she goes jumping into people's cars all the time."

I looked at Violet and the dog and shrugged my shoulders. "Well, I don't know about you, but it looks like Peanut and I are going back to my hotel."

Violet crinkled her brow. "What?"

"Clearly Peanut wants to go to the hotel with me. It's a shame she doesn't have her swim suit, though. They have a lovely pool."

Violet was staring at me like I was insane, but I moved around her and sat on the driver's seat. "I guess the question is, are you coming, Violet?"

The double entendre wasn't missed by her. We both knew that if she was coming, she'd be coming all night.

"I uh, yeah."

"Go grab a few things." She turned and started to jog up the steps. "Oh, Violet?" I called, causing her to pause at the door and look back over her shoulder. "You won't be needing pajamas."

Yes-Mistress-Nj-Cole/dp/1312522062/ref=sr_1_2?ie=UTF8&qid=1423070568&sr=8-2&keywords=yes%2C+Mistress


	20. Chapter 4 (Part 5)

WACKY WEDNESDAY BONUS CHAPTER!

500 reviews on TWCS!

I stood carefully and fixed my top then began walking to the kitchen to give Edward his son back. I got near the door and I could hear a conversation distinctly.

"Edward, I know you're upset, but you have to be reasonable."

"This is my child. There is no room for reasonable. What went on this morning is ridiculous. I don't ever want it to happen again." My heart sank. Was he talking about me nursing Charlie? I hoped I hadn't made him that upset. Esme had just stated he was upset.

"And what are you going to say to Bella?"

"I'm just going to tell her that this isn't working that I need…." I turned and left before I could hear any more. It seemed obvious to me what the conversation was about. It was the second time I'd overheard their conversation and that wasn't the kind of person I was. I went back to sit down on the couch. I looked down at Charlie, for the first time really able to appreciate how beautiful he was. His hair, what little there was of it, was dark. He had long, thick lashes that rested on his pink cheeks. His face was a lot thinner than Elizabeth's had been. Then again, he hadn't been eating well.

He had full red lips. The lower one was pulled into his mouth as he sucked on it.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's soft voice and looked up to see he was standing right in front of me. I gasped in shock. "I didn't mean to startle you." He had a look in his eyes I'd never seen before. It gave me butterflies in my stomach as well as made my heart beat faster. "Can we talk?"

**Chapter End Notes:**


	21. Chapter 5 (Part 1)

1. Chapter 1 2. Chapter 2 (part 1) 3. Chapter 2 (part 2) 4. Chapter 2 (part 3) 5. Chapter 2 (part 4) 6. Chapter 2 (part 5) 7. Chapter 2 (part 6) 8. Chapter 2 (part 7) 9. Chapter 3 (part 1) 10. Chapter 3 (part 2) 11. Chapter 3 (part 3) 12. Chapter 3 (part 4) 13. Chapter 3 (part 5) 14. Chapter 3 (part 6) 15. Chapter 3 (Part 7) 16. Chapter 16 17. Chapter 4 (part 2) 18. Chapter 4 (part 3) 19. Chapter 4 (part 4) 20. Chapter 4 (Part 5) 21. Chapter 5 (Part 1)

Chapter 5

Edward

"I… I could try to nurse him." Her words came like an angel's sent to save me. My head snapped up. "I don't know if it would work. I've only ever nursed Elizabeth."

"You'd try?" I stood to look her in the eye to see if she was serious.

"Yeah, I mean, my heart is breaking for him. I want to help." I was willing to try anything, even this. I had no idea if it would work, but I took Charlie from Esme.

"How do we do this?" I asked.

"I just need a place to sit down. A couch would be perfect."

I carried Charlie into the living room toward the couch. As soon as I handed Charlie to Bella he began to try to nurse through her clothes. It was similar to what he'd done with Esme, and with me a few times when I held him close, but with Bella it was different. I supposed he could smell her milk and knew she had what he so desperately needed. I turned my back as to not embarrass her. "I'll, uh, give you privacy," I said and walked back into the kitchen. Esme followed.

Charlie had stopped crying for a moment, but started again. He started crying for a second time, stopped and started a third. I was about to go back in there and thank Bella for trying but Esme stopped me. "Give it a few minutes. It might seem like a natural thing, but newborns have a hard time latching on. It's only going to be harder for Charlie. He's used to a bottle."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

Esme held up one of his bottles. "Look at the nipple." I looked at it. It looked like every baby bottle nipple I'd ever seen.

"So?"

"Does this look like any woman's nipples you've ever seen?" The lightbulb clicked. "I'm sure it's not like Bella's."

Why the hell did she have to say that. An image of Bella's breasts popped into my head and I felt my cock tingle. She was right though. No woman had nipples like the bottle and I had to assume Bella didn't either.

"Anyway, it's quiet now and that means it's working."

Again Esme was right. I'd never left him with anyone other than Esme and I was a bit nervous. I busied myself cleaning up the milk on the floor which reminded me of why we were doing this in the first place.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Tell me that isn't the sexiest pic of him!


	22. Chapter 5 (part 2)

I sat at the kitchen table with my head in my hands. What was I going to do?

"I can't go through this again. I'm going to ask her to stay, to nurse him when needed."

"Do you have any idea what kind of commitment that is?" Esme interjected. "We could continue to have her pump, and get a few others to pump as well."

"I don't want that. I don't know if he'll like their milk. I don't want to depend on all those people. I just want her to feed him, just like she is now."

"Edward, I know you're upset, but you have to be reasonable."

"This is my child. There is no room for reasonable. What went on this morning is ridiculous. I don't ever want it to happen again."

"And what are you going to say to Bella?"

"I'm just going to tell her that this isn't working that I need to have her here. If she says no, then she says no."

"What about her job?" Esme asked. "Her daughter?"

"I'd pay her of course, and, well, we can work out the details if she says yes."

"I suppose you can ask," Esme said sitting next to me and putting her hand on mine. "I'm going to go check to see if she's done. Also, if this does happen again, she really should be drinking a glass of water when she nurses."

If Bella said yes, I'd research what nursing mothers needed and make sure she had anything and everything she could possibly want.

Esme peeked into the living room and nodded to me. She looks finished. We walked toward her quietly as to not wake Charlie. She was on the couch with Charlie in her arms looking down at him, stroking his cheek. The vision was perfect, yet so wrong. She was looking at him in the way Tanya should have been. I wasn't upset with Bella, just Tanya. In fact it stirred something inside of me to see them like that.

"Bella?" I whispered as softly as I could, trying not to startle her. It was a shame to ruin the pose they'd been in, but I swore it was imprinted in my mind as the happiest moment of my son's life. I could see it in his face. "I didn't mean to startle you."

When she looked up my heart raced. I reminded myself that anything I felt for her was based on the fact that she was helping me save my son. I pushed all thoughts of her and Tanya from my head. I had to ask her about Charlie and being his live in wet nurse. "Can we talk?"

****

**Chapter End Notes: Yesterday I talked about the picture and I realized that you can't see them on fan fiction. I post on TWCS first cause it's easier then just copy it here. There is a picture or two to go with each update. If you want to see them, I guess you have to go there. Sorry :(**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**


	23. Chapter 5 (Part 3)

"Sure, uh, do you want Charlie?"

"I'll take him," Esme said, reaching over to pick up her nephew. He let out a sigh and put his thumb into his mouth. "I think I'll just rock him for a bit in the library."

I nodded and she left the room. "So I wanted to talk to you about our arrangement. Obviously getting two or even three bags isn't going to be enough for Charlie, and he's only going to want more."

She nodded and chewed on her lower lip. "I really can't pump more than that. I would if I could."

"I know. I understand though, that you'd make more if he was nursing?"

She had a quizzical expression on her face as if what I'd just said had caught her off guard.

"Yes, that's true. I'm sure I'll pump more at this time tomorrow because he nursed today, but it won't be that much more. It builds up over time and once really wouldn't make that much of a difference."

"What if it was more than once?" She just stared at me. "What if I hired you to feed him, to nurse him all of the time."

"Like be his nanny?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Sort of. Just his wet nurse. All you would be responsible for is feeding him. I'd take care of him the rest of the time. If I'm not here, I'll have a nanny. You won't have to change diapers or do anything other than nurse him."

"I.. well," she said. I wouldn't let her say no so I interrupted.

"I'll pay you of course. I can pay you per feeding, or just by the day, that way when he eats less often you'll still get paid. What if I paid you a thousand dollars a day?"

Her eyes went as wide as saucers. "That's… that's… ridiculous," she finally said.

My heart was crushed. I guess I'd see who else had answered Esme's ad. "You don't have to pay me that much. I'd do it for way less than that."

"Wait, you'll do it?" I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I didn't even care if she saw me cry.

"Yes, I will, but I don't know how the night feedings are going to work."

"You can have a room next to his. There is a suite with a connecting bathroom. I'll try to help out as much as I can. If you can still pump, I can take some of the night feedings." I knew I was rambling, but I was excited.

**Chapter End Notes:**


	24. Chapter 5 (part 4)

Author's note: I guess I need to start out by apologizing. I was excited and proud of Midnight Caller and I wanted to share some of my work. I write this drabble for free, expecting nothing more than perhaps some reviews and the joy of creating a story. Since it is my own work, and I'm not charging for it, I thought it was alright to put an occasional excerpt from one of my books. I put 5 excerpts out in the 23 updates I've had. I've heard, "...I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't put these excerpts in, especially if they are so long. I was really disappointed today,..." and "...But it seems most of the words are to promote another story that I'm not even remotely interested in. If you are setting out to frustrate readers, this looks like the way to go..." and "...at the end of almost all of them there is a huge excerpt from your newest book. I think the story would be better if it was just kept as one story, and not a story, with a whole bunch of self promotion in it. I hope you take this review into consideration..."

So I've taken that into consideration. Not sure what I'm going to do yet, as I have a full time job, three children and book writing is supposed to be fun. I wanted to get back to fan fiction because it was so fun... this makes me sad, to hear I'm annoying people and that what I write isn't enough, or often enough. I'm sorry I tried to share my other work and promote the books that help my sons' college fund.

This is this chapter. I'll update again when I can. If you've subscribed, don't worry, I'll keep sending until I run out of story (I have at least 15 updates left) Again, I'm so sorry I bothered so many of you :(

Chapter 5 (part 4)

"It's not that. I mean, I wouldn't mind, but I have to be home at night, and some times during the day."

I'd been called egotistical and self centered before, but I'd just hit an all new level. It had never occurred to me that she might have a life outside of pumping milk for my son. She'd told me she had a daughter. Of course she wouldn't just want to move in here. She likely had a husband too. She was sweet, smart and beautiful. Why wouldn't she have a husband?

"There has to be some way to work it out," I said trying to keep my voice even.

"I'm sure we can work this out. I need time to spend with my daughter during the day. I suppose I really don't need to be there when she's asleep, but I'd like to be there when she wakes up in the morning. Breakfast is kind of our special time."

The way her eyes lit up when she talked about her little girl made me like her even more. The fact that she said that she didn't need to be there when she slept confirmed the fact that she was married, or at least the father was in the picture. I had no idea why that thought bothered me. It was actually helping my situation.

"Can I ask you about pumping?" My voice was low and I knew my cheeks were pink. I didn't embarrass easily, yet this topic was just so foreign to me.

"Sure, uh, what do you want to know?"

"Well, if you're nursing Charlie, can you pump? How do mothers do that?"

"Yes, I can pump while I'm nursing him. Actually, pumping while nursing does help."

"So you could pump for maybe one or two feedings a day?" I asked hopefully.

"I think so. I'm not so sure now, but in a few days, a week for sure, I should be able to."

"Well, then maybe you could pump for an evening and morning feeding and stay with your little girl until she goes to bed and make it back for breakfast. Maybe if there is enough, you can just come over after breakfast. I really don't mean to take over your life, it's just that I want what's best for Charlie, but I don't want to take you from your daughter."

"It's going to be alright," she smiled. "I won't neglect Elizabeth, but I'll make sure Charlie is happy too."

It was the best thing I'd heard in my life and I couldn't help but to pull her into my arms and hug her. My heart was racing with all of the excitement. She laughed and I released her realizing how inappropriate it was. I'd just been so happy.

End note:

Thank you for reading. I'm sorry if you thought this chapter was longer because of the author's note. :(


	25. Chapter 5 (part 5)

Author's note: Thank you all for the support. I appreciate it, but the people who criticized me were not evil, nor "assholes" etc. I really, really, appreciate the support, but, while the comments hurt my feelings, they weren't profane or intentionally mean. I even received and apology from one of them. So, thank you soooooo much for your support and encouragement, but let's not bash others. :) (I appreciate your anger for me, I'm not saying that, but I don't want to make others feel bad too) I got over one hundred supportive emails, reviews and messages on facebook which lifted my spirits. You guys are soo great.

I also want to make it clear, I have no intention of "flouncing" on this fic. I have enough written right now to get us through February, though I must warn you that there may not be updates on the weekends as I have hockey tournaments. If for some reason I can't get online, I'll post double or triple on the following Mondays. Usually hotels have good enough internet to upload, but not always. Pushing from my phone isn't enough for . After February, I might only post once or twice a week, but then they would be longer, like 1K or more. I really am doing my best and I know you know that.

So this is the next part :)

After I released her we sat down and discussed it a bit more. We compromised on five hundred dollars a day as her salary. She insisted it was too much, but I pointed out I was paying one hundred per bag, and now she'd be feeding up to twelve times a day, so I was getting quite a bargain.

She laughed at my joke and countered that I was paying her over 180,000 a year to literally just sit there.

"Let me take you on a tour of the house," I said when we'd stopped laughing.

"I can't wait," she responded.

I gave her a tour of the main floor showing her the study again as well as an additional sitting room, the formal dining room and a few odd rooms. "Through here," I said opening a sliding door, "is the pool and hot tub. Feel free to use it whenever you want." She smiled.

"We also have a workout room just through those doors...not that you need to work out," I added quickly, not wanting to offend her.

"The bedrooms are upstairs," I said showing her to the large staircase that landed in the foyer. "This house has tons of rooms, but we only use a few."

We walked down the hall to the large double doors. "This is the master suite." I could have said it was mine and Tanya's room, but it really wasn't. True it had been the room we shared together when she'd first moved in with me, but as soon as she was pregnant she claimed to have trouble sleeping and wanted to sleep alone. I wasn't going to force her to sleep with me, and I had wanted what was best for the baby, so I'd let it go.

We walked down the hall past several doors. "These are guest rooms," I said motioning to the tastefully decorated, yet very simple bedrooms. Again I didn't point out that Tanya used one as her primary bedroom.

"This is Charlie's room," I said with a smile as I pushed open the door to his nursery. The walls were a rich blue and there was cream colored carpet on the floor. I'd had cherry furniture which included his crib, a few dressers, a changing table and a glider that sat next to a large window. "You can nurse him there, if that's comfortable, or does it have to be a couch?"

"No, my arm just gets tired, so it's nice to have a pillow under it." She smiled at me and again my heart did a little flip. Was it just because she was playing house with me, or was I truly attracted to her? The morning sun was coming in through the window making what had looked like simple brown hair come alive with strands of gold and copper. I felt my cock stir and shook my head to clear the thought.

_Don't sleep with the nanny, Cullen._

End note: Soooooo finally a bit of chemistry. I do want to say, super slow burn. I don't want this a wham, bam, thank you Ma'am story. Thanks again for reading :)


	26. Chapter 5 (part 6)

1. Chapter 1 2. Chapter 2 (part 1) 3. Chapter 2 (part 2) 4. Chapter 2 (part 3) 5. Chapter 2 (part 4) 6. Chapter 2 (part 5) 7. Chapter 2 (part 6) 8. Chapter 2 (part 7) 9. Chapter 3 (part 1) 10. Chapter 3 (part 2) 11. Chapter 3 (part 3) 12. Chapter 3 (part 4) 13. Chapter 3 (part 5) 14. Chapter 3 (part 6) 15. Chapter 3 (Part 7) 16. Chapter 4 (part 1) 17. Chapter 4 (part 2) 18. Chapter 4 (part 3) 19. Chapter 4 (part 4) 20. Chapter 4 (Part 5) 21. Chapter 5 (Part 1) 22. Chapter 5 (part 2) 23. Chapter 5 (Part 3) 24. Chapter 24 25. Chapter 5 (part 5) 26. Chapter 5 (part 6)

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Getting there... love this part :)

Don't sleep with the nanny, Cullen. The voice in my head was right. A good rule of business, you never slept with someone you worked with. Especially when that someone was the most important person in your son's life.

I showed her the bathroom and then the adjoining room. A few of my things were in there. "I had a nanny, and she stayed in here, but she just couldn't handle the constant crying. I was going to look for a new one, but first I just wanted to find a food he could eat. You can take this room."

She looked at me strangely. I wasn't sure if it was because the bed wasn't made and it was pretty clear I'd slept in there, or if it was because she'd didn't really want to stay over

"I know that you need to be home for your daughter and your husband probably won't like you being away."

Her cheeks turned pink and I wondered if I'd offended her by my statement. "I… I don't have…"

"BROCCOLI SOUP? BROCCOLI SOUP!" I heard the voice of my manager shout, making Bella and I jump apart. I hadn't noticed just how close we'd gotten. I wanted to know what she'd been about to say, I wanted to be closer to her again, but thoughts of Charlie snapped me out of it. I couldn't have Jasper shouting in the house and wake him up. "Edward Cullen, what in the hell would possess you to go into the valley to get broccoli soup from a bar?"

I was nearly running down the hall to get to him. When I hit the top of stairs he looked up at me. "And Broccoli? You hate broccoli!" His voice was still booming.

"Shhhh! Will you please keep your voice down!" I whisper shouted at him.. I'd left Bella behind in Charlie's room when I'd heard Jasper's shouting. "How did you know about the soup?" I asked when I finally got to the living room.

Jasper looked at me like I was insane though he lowered his voice some. "It's in the paper, two tabloids, and it was on the entertainment channel! There are even pictures!" He threw his hands up in the air and turned away then spun back around. "Broccoli fucking soup? The papers and news shows are being kind, but on the internet, want to know what they are guessing was in that black bag?"

"I… I don't… uh…" My head was spinning. Going to get the milk from Bella was in the papers and on television?

"Drugs! They think you made some sort of drug deal in that bar." I started to tell him that wasn't it. "And those that don't think it's that think it's something perverted. Some sort of sex toy." Again I started to speak but he was on a roll. "And who the fuck is Bella Swan?"

**Chapter End Notes:**


	27. Chapter 5 (part 7)

Pictures first because at the end I have a form so you can get a book I wrote for FREE! It's my Valentine's Day present to you!

My mouth hung open wide as he rifled through the paper to pull out the entertainment section to show a photo of Bella handing me the black bag. It was a profile pic of the two of us, clear as day. The headline read, 'Who is SOUPER Girl?" There was an entire article below it with two more pictures, one a blow up of the black bag.

"How the fuck?" I managed to get out.

"Tell me this wasn't about a piece of ass? Tell me you didn't drive into the valley for a piece of ass!"

For some reason when he said that, referred to Bella as a piece of ass, I nearly lost it. "This wasn't about a piece of ass. And don't call her that!" I was inches from his face and for some reason, my anger seemed to dissolve his. He stepped back.

"Well that's good, because as much as I dislike QB, she's good for your image. Everyone thinks of you two as a supercouple. New baby, new engagement…"

"I didn't…"

"It doesn't matter," Jasper interrupted. "The people think you did and they ate it up."

The fuck it didn't matter. Everyone thought Tanya, whom Jasper referred to as QB, as in Queen Bitch, and I were engaged. We weren't. She'd gone on a late night talk show and when the host asked about the two of us Tanya let it "slip" that we were engaged. She had on some ridiculously huge diamond ring and the next thing I knew, I was engaged. I fucking found out via text. Know what it's like to get fifty texts saying, "Congratulations" when you have no idea what the hell they are talking about? It's not fun.

"Anyway, it wasn't about a piece of ass," I said more calmly.

"Then tell me Edward, what the hell was it about, because it sure wasn't about fucking broccoli cheddar soup! What was in the bag and who the fuck is Bella Swan?"

"I am," came her voice from the top of the stairs making me spin around and Jasper look up in shock. She walked down the steps and both of our eyes followed her. I'm not sure what Jasper was looking at, but I couldn't take my eyes off of the swell of her breasts under her top and the sway of her hips as she moved steadily toward us.

Her cheeks were pink, and much to my surprise, so were Jasper's.

"Jasper, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is Jasper, my agent."

"I'm sorry Ma'am," he said. "I don't know how much you overheard."

I thought back to what Jasper had said, calling Bella a piece of ass and prayed that she hadn't heard it. If he made her so mad that she left, I'd kill him.

"I'm sure she overheard everything," Esme said coming into the room holding Charlie who was now wide awake. He wasn't crying though, which was a first. Maybe he'd cried when he woke up and I hadn't heard.

"Oh shit, did I wake the baby?" Jasper asked looking sheepish.

"Of course you did, coming in here and yelling about soup like that," Esme scolded.

"I'm sorry," Jasper said.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Hey everyone! It's almost Valentine's Day and I wanted to give you something sweet. I wrote a novella in December called "Cole in Her Stocking" I'll send it to your kindle for free. I just need your kindle address. You also need to accept files from nocturnalem

(that's all in your kindle settings)

This is the form

** forms/d/1zNCaoGFmVEvGRunzdZptvWcTqLyBuE4GTp2hM7bfgAg/viewform**

if fanfic won't let it through, here it is broken down. its https colon docs dot google dot com slash **forms/d/1zNCaoGFmVEvGRunzdZptvWcTqLyBuE4GTp2hM7bfgAg/viewform**

Cole Smith is on the run from the police and the mob. With a knife wound to his side, unable to go to the hospital, he turns to the group home he grew up in. Making his way there looking for Sister Mary Margaret, the closest thing he'd had to a mother, he instead finds Sister Eloise who makes him think some unholy thoughts.  
>Sister Eloise has secrets of her own, and quite the past. What happens when their lives intermingle? Find out in this one shot. (approximately 10 K words)<p> 


	28. Chapter 5 (part 9)

1. Chapter 1 2. Chapter 2 (part 1) 3. Chapter 2 (part 2) 4. Chapter 2 (part 3) 5. Chapter 2 (part 4) 6. Chapter 2 (part 5) 7. Chapter 2 (part 6) 8. Chapter 2 (part 7) 9. Chapter 3 (part 1) 10. Chapter 3 (part 2) 11. Chapter 3 (part 3) 12. Chapter 3 (part 4) 13. Chapter 3 (part 5) 14. Chapter 3 (part 6) 15. Chapter 3 (Part 7) 16. Chapter 4 (part 1) 17. Chapter 4 (part 2) 18. Chapter 4 (part 3) 19. Chapter 4 (part 4) 20. Chapter 4 (Part 5) 21. Chapter 5 (Part 1) 22. Chapter 5 (part 2) 23. Chapter 5 (Part 3) 24. Chapter 24 25. Chapter 5 (part 5) 26. Chapter 5 (part 6) 27. Chapter 5 (part 7) 28. Chapter 5 (part 8)

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Be nice to Jasper. He's a good guy. He just is frustrated with the paper!

Again, if you want a copy of Cole in Her Stocking on Valentine's day, here's the form. Sorry if Fanfic readers can't see it.

forms/d/1zNCaoGFmVEvGRunzdZptvWcTqLyBuE4GTp2hM7bfgAg/viewform

We stood there for a moment in awkward silence. Charlie, who had been lying still in Esme's arms, began to wriggle around, as if he wanted out. His little neck craned, trying to hold up his head in the direction of Bella. Esme chuckled. "He smells you," she said shifting her hold on him.

Charlie didn't like that and began to cry. "It hasn't even been half an hour since he's eaten," I said. "He shouldn't be hungry."

Bella smiled at Charlie and my heart did that thing again where it felt like it was going to flip out of my chest. "It's not about hunger, it's a comfort thing," she said, never removing her eyes from Charlie and taking him from Esme's arms. "I remember this age. I'll take him up to his room and he'll be back asleep in no time."

She walked upstairs with him and I watched her the whole way. Why the fuck couldn't she be his mother? Why couldn't Tanya have been like that? I turned to see Esme and Jasper looking at me looking at her.

"Tell me you're not fucking the Nanny!"

"Jesus Jasper! I'd never fuck her!" It was a lie. I'd fuck her seven ways to Sunday if she wasn't the woman keeping Charlie happy. And Tanya, a voice in my head said, but I knew that wasn't true. Tanya and I were over, I knew it in my heart. It was more just a matter of when and how.

Jasper and Esme were still staring at me. Esme had a smirk on her face though for the life of me I couldn't figure out what was so damn funny.

Jasper sighed. "Okay, so this is salvageable then. We just make a statement that Bella Swan is your nanny and last night you were near the pub and stopped to get something for Charlie."

"It was for Charlie," I said in exasperation. He looked at me shocked. "It was her breast milk."

I think Jasper stared at me for a full minute before he said anything, and even then, it was just "Uh… well… we … we can't really… um… that's not… uh…"

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Esme said. "It's not like it was a bag of drugs or sex toys!"

"That would have been easier to spin," Jasper said, though at least there was a smile on his face now. He moved to the couch and sat down. He looked deep in thought. "So she pumps her breast milk for him?" I nodded. "And like right now, she's upstairs pumping it for him?"

I shook my head. "Well, not now. We ran out of the pumped stuff. That's why I went there last night. Charlie was screaming his head off and I didn't know what to do. Today she brought me what little more she could pump, but it wasn't enough, so she nursed him."

"So right now, she's… her top is off and he's sucking on her… uh…" I could see Jasper shifting uncomfortably.

"She's feeding him," Esme said, rolling her eyes and walking away.

**Chapter End Notes:**


	29. Chapter 5 (part 9 for real)

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Thank you Nicole Baylor and Megan Burger for finding the great pics for these chapters!

Jasper waited until Esme was out of earshot before turning to me. "It's so hot. I have no idea how you're not fucking her."

I forced a laugh. The truth was, fucking her was now in the front of my mind. I felt like a pervert, but I couldn't stop picturing her topless.

"We need to figure out what to say to the press," Jasper said, changing the subject. He looked around the room and saw a huge rack of dresses that had been delivered earlier in the morning. "Is QB home? What does she think of this?"

"Tanya's still at the spa. Those dresses are for the Oscars. She's sending some assistant to come and get them."

"You really need her here. As much as I hate that bitch, the three of you need to be seen together. Maybe a trip to the park with Charlie."

An image popped into my head of me pushing Charlie's stroller in the park, but the woman next to me wasn't Tanya. It was Bella, smiling at me and at him. Tanya's idea of a family day would be pedicures and then shopping for clothes for Charlie. That was the only part of him she'd ever been interested in. She'd bought him hundreds of outfits before he was born, but never bothered to put them on him.

I looked over at Jasper who was now on his phone. "Tanya, this is Jasper. I'm here with Edward and Charlie and we need you home."

Jasper switched the phone to speaker. "I'm at the spa and quite frankly, this is really killing my mood. Didn't Edward tell you that I won't be home until the Oscars."

"Tanya, this is really important," Jasper pleaded. "It would be good for both of your careers to have some good publicity shots."

"We just did that when I got out of the hospital with the baby. He's not back in the hospital is he?"

I turned toward the phone. Was Tanya showing some interest, some compassion for our son? Maybe I'd been wrong. "No, he's not in the hospital. He's fine, better than fine really."

"Oh good, because I'd hate to have to come home and miss my commercial shoot. Besides kids with tubes in them are ugly. Who'd want pictures like that?"

I wanted to reach through the phone and strangle her. She didn't care about Charlie at all. Jasper saw the look on my face and picked up the phone quickly.

"Tanya, this is important!"

"If you're as good as you say you are, Jasper, you'll spin this. They can get plenty of pics at the Oscars. By the way, I heard my dress choices were delivered. I'm sending a girl to get them to ship them here. Oh, and Edward, you better not be fucking Miss Broccoli Cheddar soup."

**Chapter End Notes:**

NJ Note: sorry, accidentally posted the wrong chapter. This is the right one now!


	30. Chapter 5 (part 10)

Sorry It's so late. I'm not home and we just checked into a hotel. Happy Valentine's Day!

There was a click and Jasper and I just were staring at each other. "Does she even have a soul?" he asked shaking his head. "I have no idea what you see in her."

I shook my head. I had no idea what I ever saw in her either. Well, yes I did. "She's beautiful with an amazing body and she's also a very good actress. She had me fooled." I walked over to the rack of dresses. "She loves these more than her own son!" Angrily I grabbed an armful and pulled them from the hangers and threw them on the floor.

I heard a throat clear behind me. "I don't mean to interrupt," Esme said, "And I'd sure like to join in the Tanya bashing, but we might have a problem."

"What the fuck else?" I asked in exasperation.

"Well, she's a top gossip story and the paparazzi want an interview. My friend at the paper said there are reporters camped outside of her apartment and outside of your gate waiting to get a glimpse of her either coming or going."

Jasper shook his head, "We're fucked. If she leaves now. It will look like she spent the night."

"What if she was my nanny? Wouldn't that be normal for her to come over?" I asked. "It's not like we're doing anything wrong."

"Possibly. I don't know," Jasper said. "The thing is, if she's your nanny, why is she working at that bar? And why did she come over after her shift?" He sighed. "How long is she planning to stay?"

"I don't know. Originally she was just going to drop off the milk. I asked her to stay and nurse Charlie full time this morning. She said that she could stay a while, but she did have to get home at some point. She has a daughter."

"Maybe you could ask her to stay a while," Jasper suggested. "Or bring her daughter here?"

"I'll talk to her," I said heading for the stairs.

"And ask her for her keys. I'm going to have her car moved into one of the garages. We don't want it spotted."

I shook my head. This was ridiculous. We hadn't done anything wrong. I'd been so preoccupied with my anger that I hadn't thought about what I was doing. How was I going to talk to Bella? I knew she was nursing Charlie. Did she do it topless? I mean, obviously she had to have her breast exposed, but did she take off her top completely?

I stood outside of the door for a full minute before knocking softly. "Come in," she whispered. My heart raced. I hadn't felt this way since I was a kid. I opened the door slowly preparing myself for what I might see. What I saw did surprise me.

Bella was standing over Charlie at the changing table, taping his diaper in place. "Oh, you didn't have to do that!" I said, rushing over to them. "I'd have done it." I was speaking in a whisper as Charlie was sound asleep.

"I know, but I didn't mind. He went while I was feeding him. I didn't want him to get a diaper rash." While she talked she snapped back together his outfit and put him in his crib. I stared at her in the dim light of his room. She was an angel to us, and now I had to break the news to her that the fucking paparazzi were after her. I took a deep breath.

"Bella, we have to talk."

**Chapter End Notes:**

Next Chapter Bella's POV!


	31. Chapter 6 Part 1

1. Chapter 1 2. Chapter 2 (part 1) 3. Chapter 2 (part 2) 4. Chapter 2 (part 3) 5. Chapter 2 (part 4) 6. Chapter 2 (part 5) 7. Chapter 2 (part 6) 8. Chapter 2 (part 7) 9. Chapter 3 (part 1) 10. Chapter 3 (part 2) 11. Chapter 3 (part 3) 12. Chapter 3 (part 4) 13. Chapter 3 (part 5) 14. Chapter 3 (part 6) 15. Chapter 3 (Part 7) 16. Chapter 4 (part 1) 17. Chapter 4 (part 2) 18. Chapter 4 (part 3) 19. Chapter 4 (part 4) 20. Chapter 4 (Part 5) 21. Chapter 5 (Part 1) 22. Chapter 5 (part 2) 23. Chapter 5 (Part 3) 24. Chapter 24 25. Chapter 5 (part 5) 26. Chapter 5 (part 6) 27. Chapter 5 (part 7) 28. Chapter 5 (part 8) 29. Chapter 5 (Part 9) 30. Chapter 5 (Part 10) 31. Chapter 6 Part 1

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

I'm home now! Hope you all had a good weekend. Again, thank you Nicole for all your help!

A few people messaged or commented that they missed getting the free book. I can still do it. Just add your info to the form. I'll give it a few days and resend on Wednesday. If you were on the first form and didn't get it, please let me know. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy.

forms/d/1zNCaoGFmVEvGRunzdZptvWcTqLyBuE4GTp2hM7bfgAg/viewform

Chapter 6

Bella

It had been a whirlwind of a day. I couldn't believe it when Edward had asked me to be a full time wet nurse for Charlie. He'd wanted me to take a thousand dollars a day, and maybe I should have since this job would likely only last a few months, but it seemed terrible to take advantage of him just because he was willing to do anything for his son. He was paying me five hundred a day, which was still a ridiculous amount of money. I was making about a weeks salary a day now. I'd be able to do so much with it. I liked helping Charlie too. I'd only really just met him, but he was the sweetest baby and made me miss when Elizabeth was this age.

Things got strange when Edward was showing me the house. Jasper, Edward's agent had come in shouting, and it didn't take me long to realize that the problem was that Edward had been seen with me. Apparently the news thought he and I might be doing something scandalous.

I'd heard what his agent had said. He'd said "Tell me this wasn't about a piece of ass? Tell me you didn't drive into the valley for a piece of ass!"

Edward had said that I wasn't a piece of ass, but somehow his saying that stung too. In fact when I was leaving with Charlie, Edward had told Jasper that he'd never fuck me. I knew he had Tanya and it wasn't like I actually thought someone like Edward Cullen would want me, but he didn't have to be so emphatic about it.

On the bright side, Charlie had latched on with only two tries this time and his sucking wasn't as hard. It was as I'd predicted. It was more of a comfort thing and when the warm milk hit his belly, he was out like a light.

I'd felt the vibration come from his diaper and knew that if I didn't change him before putting him down, he'd be back up in no time. I was just finishing changing him when Edward knocked at the door. I checked to make sure that I was covered, then whispered for him to come in.

When I heard the words we have to talk for the second time in only a few hours, my first thought was that he'd changed his mind. Of course I would have been upset about the money, but more so about Charlie. I knew he needed me and I was already getting attached.

"I'm sure you overheard Jasper about the paparazzi. He's concerned about what it will look like if you leave here now. It might look like you spent the night."

"I'm sorry," I responded, not sure what more to say.

I tried to keep the expression on my face blank. I knew he was right and it would cause a scandal if it looked like he was having an affair. It was the first time it popped into my head that I'd yet to see Tanya.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Thanks to TWCS for making this the featured story of the week!


	32. Chapter 6 (part 2)

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Hey everyone! Loving this part! Thanks again Nicole Baylor!

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. I should have known better than to go see you at your work and what it might look like." His puppy dog eyes when he apologized melted me and I doubted if there was any way anyone could ever actually stay angry with him. He looked nervous all of the sudden. "Thanks for coming over today. I was wondering how long you could stay." He paused a moment, but not long enough for me to respond. "If you can stay, Jasper wants to move your car into a garage, and if you can't, would you please let me have my driver take you home in a tinted vehicle?" His face was red. "I feel awful and I know we didn't do anything wrong, but the press will eat us both alive."

It wasn't that I'd mind staying, but I'd left so early with just a note to Alice that I'd be right back. I'd been gone for over two hours. Additionally, I hadn't seen Elizabeth in a day and I missed her. "It's not that I don't want to stay, but my daughter…"

His eyes widened. "Where is she now? Is she at your house?"

I nodded. "Yes, she's with my sister, Alice."

"Your name was in the paper and it won't take the press long to camp out at your house, if they aren't there already."

My heart raced. "But they wouldn't hurt her, would they?"

He shook his head. "No, but they might scare her or your sister."

I was already at the door heading down the hall. "I left my phone in my purse. I need to call Alice."

When I got to my purse and grabbed my phone my heart was in my throat. I had thirty-seven missed calls, fourteen of them were from Alice. I didn't recognize the other numbers. Just as I was about to dial her back, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said after pressing the green button.

"Is this Bella Swan? This is Felix Vampiro from Inside Scoop Magazine. I'd like to interview you about your relationship with Edward Cullen. What was in the bag? I'll offer you …"

Edward took the phone from me and pressed the red button. I looked at him in shock. "That guy is just like his name says, a vampire. He'd suck you dry for information and would take anything you said and twist it around. Please, I'm begging you, don't speak to the press."

I nodded. My phone rang again. Edward shook his head. "Just… ugh… you're going to need a new number. I'm so sorry."

Before another call could come through, I pressed the call back for Alice's phone. She answered on the first ring.

"Bella! Where are you? Do you have any idea what's going on? Your picture is in the paper! Are you okay?"

She'd given me no time to answer between questions, so I just answered the last one. "I'm okay," I said, but the call waiting beeped through.

"What, I couldn't hear you?" she said as it beeped again.

I waited for the phone to say that I'd missed that call and tried talking again. "I said I was fine, that I..." Again the call waiting went off.

"Bella, are you there?" she asked.

"Yeah, I.. oh hang on, I've got to ignore this call." I pressed a button and lost both calls. Before I could call her back, my phone started to ring again.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Sorry if the link didn't work. It does on TWCS. The pics work there too. You can message me on facebook if you want. NJ Cole :)


	33. Chapter 6 (Part 3)

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Thanks again Nicole Baylor!

Edward scowled and took my phone from me. He looked at the screen and tapped his own. Then he turned my phone off and handed me his phone. "You can call your sister with this?"

It was ringing. "Hello?" she answered.

"It's me. Sorry, my phone is going nuts."

"I bet! Bella… did you really meet Edward Cullen last night?"

"Uh, yeah. He came in to O'Malley's to pick up something."

"The paper said you'd made him soup. Was there really soup in your bag? I thought you used that for your breast milk… oh… OH!" It was like I heard the light bulb click. "You're selling your milk to baby Tanward!"

Edward and Tanya were often referred to in the media as 'Tanward.' The nickname had never bothered me before, but the use of it now got under my skin for some reason. "His name is Charlie," I corrected. "And yes, the milk is for him, but you can't say a word. He asked me not to tell anyone and now I think it's pretty clear why."

"Wait… you've talked to Edward Cullen! You've seen him in person besides the restaurant?" Her voice was high pitched and it was hard not to smile.

"Yes, I've seen him. He's standing in front of me." I couldn't help roll my eyes at Edward who smirked back at me. "In fact, it's his phone I'm calling from."

"Oh! My! God! I have Edward Cullen's phone number! This is so cool. Wait, he can't hear me right? I don't want him to think I'm a dork!"

I laughed. "Too late. You're not exactly being quiet."

She laughed back but then was quiet. "Seriously though Bella. I'm not sure what to do. Elizabeth woke up early this morning. It must have been right after you left. She was fussing for you so I took her to the park to distract her. I figured you'd be back so we headed back home. The place was surrounded by reporters. There were cameras everywhere. I figured that there'd been some sort of arrest or fight or something. I asked one of the reporters what was going on. She asked if I lived in the building and if I knew if Bella Swan really lived there."

"What did you say?" I exclaimed.

"I played dumb. Then she asked me if I'd ever seen Edward Cullen in the building. At first I thought she was insane, so I picked up my phone to call you and I had a few texts from friends who'd seen your picture in the paper. I looked it up on the phone and there you were, with Edward! Anyway, I brought her back to the park. I can't go home."

Edward motioned for the phone. "May I?" he whispered.

Nj Note: Makes me giggle... I can picture Alice's face!

**Chapter End Notes:**


	34. Chapter 6 (part 4)

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Hope you like Alice's POV. It's next after this part!

"Hold on, Edward wants to talk to you," I said handing him the phone.

"He what?" I heard Alice yelp before Edward spoke.

"Hi Alice, it's Edward Cullen. I'm sorry that this happened to you."

"Oh, it's no trouble," Alice said in what I could tell was a forced calm voice.

"Well that's kind of you to say, but it is quite a mess. I don't want you and Elizabeth to go back to the apartment. Can you come here? I'd like to send a car for you."

"Uh, sure," she answered, no doubt in shock.

"What is the name of the park?" he asked.

"Kopps Park. It's right by our apartment."

Edward nodded. "Alright. Where in the park?"

"Uh, we're walking around, but um, by the playground."

"Good, stay put. I'm going to send Emmett. He's my driver and bodyguard. He's tall and kind of big, but he's a good guy. He will be driving a black Lincoln Navigator. Wait for him. If anyone else approaches you, pretend you don't speak English. And call this number if you need anything."

"Okay," she said, sounding breathless. "Wait, what's his name again?"

"Emmett," Edward repeated.

"Thanks," she said before hanging up.

Edward looked at me. "I'm so sorry for this. I didn't mean to drag you and your family into this."

"It's alright. It's not really your fault," I assured him.

"Let's just get them safe," he said pushing a button on his phone. "Emmett, I need you to run an errand."

"Sure thing boss. More soup?" I could tell he was teasing Edward and the look on Edward's face told me they were friends and he liked it.

"Not this time. I need you to pick up a woman and a baby."

"What the hell? As if the soup wasn't weird, now you want me to go out and find a woman and a baby?"

Edward and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Not just any woman and baby. You need to go to Kopps Park and pick up Alice Swan and Elizabeth. They are by the playground."

"Wait, he needs to get my car seat," I interrupted.

"Who was that?" Emmett asked.

"Just meet us out front. I'll explain."

After moving my carseat over and giving Emmett a description of Alice, I gave my keys to Edward who moved it into a garage. Apparently sometimes helicopters flew over. This was a whole new world to me.

As we walked back into the house Edward stopped me by grabbing my hand. When I turned to face him I saw there were tears in his eyes. "I'm really sorry about this, but I'm not sorry that you're here feeding Charlie."

I couldn't help but smile at his words. "I'm glad I'm here. And don't worry about the rest. Keeping Charlie nourished is what's important."

He looked at me. Just stared for a moment. "We're lucky that you came into our lives Bella Swan, and after all this mess, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to renegotiate your salary."

I had to laugh at his comment. I hadn't even told Alice about it yet, but somehow I didn't think she'd mind. One thing I knew for sure, my life was never going to be the same.

NJ Note: Sorry it's so late!

**Chapter End Notes:**


	35. Chapter 7 (Part 1)

Chapter 7

Alice

Edward Cullen! I'd just spoken to Edward Cullen!

The funny thing was, I'd had a crush on him when I was a teenager, but when he'd gotten together with Tanya Denali I'd gotten over him. That didn't mean I still didn't think he was a superstar or that he was cute, it just meant that I took his poster off of my wall.

I couldn't even believe it when I saw Bella's picture with Edward, but there it was on my phone, in the celebrity sightings section.

I fought the urge to call everyone I knew and tell them that I was going to Tanward's house. I wondered if either of them would be there. Edward said that he was sending a driver. That didn't mean he'd be there when I got there. It was nice of him to help me out. I really didn't want to fight my way through the reporters. It wasn't like I knew anything, but they'd never believe that.

I pushed Elizabeth on a swing until a black Lincoln Navigator pulled up. The man that got out wasn't big, he was huge. I'd have been terrified if he wouldn't have flashed me a heartwarming smile. "Alice?" he asked.

"Emmett?" I responded.

"At your service," he smiled.

I lifted Elizabeth out of the swing and put her in her stroller before pushing it toward the car. Emmet put it in the back while I buckled Elizabeth in. "Do you want to ride in the front or back?" he asked, standing next to the car. I'd never been driven by anyone except for the school bus driver and the few times I'd been in a cab. Still, I chose the front. He opened the door for me and I climbed in.

The drive was short and neither of us said anything. I could tell we were getting closer because the houses began to look like shopping malls. When we rounded a corner, I saw the reporters and knew we had to be at the right place.

"Turn your head toward me," he said. I did as he said and turned to look at him. "Good, keep looking at me. Look down a bit. Let your hair fall in your face… just another few seconds… there." When I looked up I saw that we were inside of the gate. "Between the tinted windows and the angle you gave them, they have no idea who you are. It should help keep your name out of it anyway."

"Thanks that was sweet of you," I said opening the door and jumping down.

"Naw, just my job. That's sweet though," he said opening the door to the back seat. Elizabeth was sound asleep in her car seat. He pushed the button and took her out of the seat gently. She never woke as he carried her into the house. I followed, in awe that I was in Tanward's house.

**Chapter End Notes:**

This pic has nothing to do with the story but it's sooooo freaking hot!

Emmett and Elizabeth

Teaser Thursday! (will do on Tuesday's and Thursdays, so sorry if it looks longer. Skip this part if you have no interest in the other stories.)

This one is from Second Chances. It's a 99 cent novella.

I looked into his eyes, certain of what I was about to do. Reaching up, I pulled his head back to mine, our lips crashing together. With one hand in his hair, the other ghosted across his back. I could feel his muscles flex beneath the skin as the tips of my fingers moved over the ripples of flesh.

His hands, which had been on my lower back, moved to my sides. He stroked up and down slowly as we continued to kiss, and when his hands gravitated up to my breasts I gasped.

"We can stop," he panted, though his eyes were pleading with me to allow him to continue.

I shook my head as his thumbs brushed over my peaked nipples. His hands slid back down to my waist and he tugged on the form fitting t-shirt I wore. Pulling it over my head, he growled at the sight of me in just my pale pink bra.

My breathing was hard and I knew my breasts were moving up and down rapidly. "So beautiful," he whispered reverently as he brought his lips back to mine. His hands moved to my shoulders and he lowered first one then the other strap of my bra. He'd stopped kissing my lips and had moved to my neck as he did so. It was all I could do to remain standing. Traveling lower, he kissed all the way down to the top edge of the pale pink lace. He hesitated for a moment, and I knew he was giving me a chance to change my mind but I didn't. There was no way I wanted to stop now. Letting out a sigh, I arched my back slightly. He needed no further invitation. Lowering the cup, his tongue began to circle my pebbled bud. As he pulled it into his mouth, earning a wanton moan from my lips, his other hand moved around to my back and unfastened the clasp. I kept my back arched and head back as he removed the garment, all while doing things to my nipples with his mouth I'd only read about in books.

Second-Chances-NJ-Cole-ebook/dp/B00JHL3YLU/ref=sr_1_1?s=digital-text&ie=UTF8&qid=1424403439&sr=1-1&keywords=second+chances+nj+cole


	36. Chapter 7 part 2

Thanks for all of the reviews! Way to push me over the 1K mark. Still working on the favorite author goal, so if you could throw me a fav, I'd appreciate it. :)

A woman met us in the foyer. "You must be Alice," she said. "I'm Esme, Edward's sister." She turned toward Emmett. "And this must be Elizabeth."

"She fell asleep in the car on the way here," I explained.

"Why don't you go and lay her down in Charlie's porta crib," she said to Emmett. "Here, let me go with you and set it up." She turned back to me. "Why don't you go into the living room and make yourself at home. Edward was just showing Bella around the yard. I'm sure they'll be right back."

I felt like Alice in Wonderland. What had I eaten to end up here, in Tanward's house. I wondered if Edward was as cute in person as he was in movies and if Tanya was as sweet as the characters she often played.

Esme and Emmett walked into the living room and I followed. They both walked up the stairs, but I waited in the large room below. The house was huge, and I was standing in what could have been a ballroom. It reminded me of the house that the Von Trapp family lived in in the movie The Sound of Music.

I looked up the staircase again and they were gone, likely into the baby's room to put Elizabeth down. I stood there awkwardly for a moment, then decided to look around. There were couches and oversized chairs strategically placed to create conversation centers. A large piano sat at one end of the room, and at the other, a rack filled with beautiful dresses.

Like a moth to a flame, I walked toward them. I loved fashion. The outfits worn on television and in movies fascinated me. It would be a dream job to create a wardrobe for an actor or actress and here I was looking at what had to be Tanya's clothes.

As I got closer I realized that a dozen of them or so, were lying on the ground. I bent over to pick them up. I'd hung most of them back on the metal rack when I heard a voice behind me.

"Just take them and get out."

I turned around and stared at him wide eyed. Did he think I was stealing them?

"I.. uh… I …" I stuttered. "I'm supposed to be here."

"Oh, I know you are. You're here because of… her." The way he said 'her' was dripping with venom. "And give her a message for me will you? Tell her that if the press gets wind of what she's doing, it will ruin the entire Tanward image."

I saw red. What exactly was she doing that was so wrong? It wasn't even her idea. "Excuse me? She's just doing what she needs to do."

"What she needs to do? What she's doing is appalling and she should be ashamed of herself. I've never seen a more selfish person in my life!"

I stepped closer to him. If he wasn't an entire foot taller than me, I'd have punched him in the face, even if he was incredibly sexy. "How dare you talk about my sister like that!"

His brow furrowed at my last statement. He seemed at a loss for words.


	37. Chapter 7 part 4

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Sorry there wasn't a chapter yesterday. I was gone all weekend and when I got home I was so tired I forgot :(

"Bumblebee? Uh, my name's Alice."

"Yeah, but Alice is an old ladies name. You're more of a Bumblebee."

I put my hands on my hips. "How am I like a bee?"

He chuckled. "There you go again. Buzzing about something, flitting around, stinger out, just ready for a fight." I looked up at him, outraged by his audacity to say such a thing. "And, you're tiny like a little bee too."

"I might be tiny, but I can do anything you can...in fact, I can do it better!"

He laughed. "You sure are feisty. But I don't think there is anything you can do better than me."

"Wanna bet?" I retorted, hands on my hips. We were both smiling now. I wasn't sure if I wanted to punch him or kiss him.

"Yes, I'd bet you that in any contest you pick, other than shopping, or buzzing around like a little bee, I'll beat you."

"What are we betting?" I asked, trying to think of what we could compete in.

"Well, when I win, you will have to wear a bumblebee costume for twenty-four hours straight."

I laughed out loud. "Deal. And if I win…" I paused to think of something.

"Which you are not, but just for fun, what is it you'd want?"

I looked around the room and saw the rack of dresses Tanya was looking at for the Oscars. "When I win, I want a ticket to the Oscars."

His eyes widened but he nodded. "Deal."

I held out my hand so we could shake on it. It wasn't winter, but the strangest thing happened when he took my hand. It was like an electrical charge jumped from his hand to mine, or the other way around. He felt it too because he looked down.

"Well, at least you two aren't yelling," Edward said coming down the stairs and over toward us. "Bella asked if you'd go upstairs. She's with Charlie. Take a left at the top of the stairs. His room is the second door on the left.

I nodded. It didn't sound complicated. "Thanks, and I'll get back to you with the contest,' I said making Jasper smile.

**Chapter End Notes:**


	38. Chapter 7 part 3

Author's Note:

I have no idea what happened. I put this part out on Saturday. It only seemed to work at TWCS. Here is CHapter 7 part 3. Of course you already have chapter 7 part 4. I hope it lets me reorder the chapters like it does on TWCS. If I can't, then tomorrow will look huge. Don't get all excited. It's Teaser Tuesday and I'll put out all of chapter 7 in one lump, so that it's easier to read or I'll give a link to where you can see it. Let me see what I can do. Thanks for bearing with me. I didn't feel well and probably shouldn't have tried to post... sorry about that. :(

7.3

"What is going on in here?" I spun around to see Edward Cullen standing a few feet from me.

Bella was right next to him. I hadn't even heard them come in, probably because I'd been shouting at the asshole insulting Bella.

"Why are you two yelling?" Bella asked.

"He was saying awful things about you!" I explained.

"Not about her, about Tanya," the asshole said, catching me off guard. "Why would I say anything bad about Bella? I just met her and she's here...um...for Charlie." He looked from me to Bella in the awkward silence. "Wait, you're Bella's sister?"

"Yes, I'm Alice," I said with my hands on my hips.

"Alice, it's nice to meet you. I'm Edward." He held out his hand and I shook it. He was cute in person, too. "I see you've met my agent, Jasper." What was it with Hollywood? Everyone was so fucking hot.

"Yes, we've met." I turned to face him. "Do you make it a practice to insult people randomly?"

"It wasn't random. I thought you were Tanya's assistant here to pick up her dresses for the Oscars," he explained. His voice was so cute, with the southern drawl, and his lips looked so kissable that I nearly forgot to be mad. Nearly.

"So you insult Tanya? She just had a baby. Where is she?" I asked looking around.

Edward sighed. "She's not here. She's… uh… busy."

I pictured her out working with orphans or something else. I didn't know her, of course, but I knew her characters in movies and she was so sweet and loving. I'd also seen her in the papers doing volunteer work at charities and things like that.

The sound of a baby crying interrupted my thoughts. At first I thought it was Elizabeth, but then I realized it was a much different sound.

"Excuse me, please," Edward said and began walking quickly toward the stairs.

"I'll be right back," Bella said and followed him. She was saying something about him not needing to go, but I didn't really hear what she was saying because they were hurrying up the stairs.

That left me alone with the asshole I now knew as Jasper.

"See, there was no need to say bad things. She's busy," I said looking at him. "I bet it's important?"

He looked at Jasper who shrugged his shoulders. "She's at the spa."

That didn't seem noble at all, but then again, she'd just had a baby. Maybe she needed a few hours to herself to feel good again. "Everyone deserves an afternoon off."

"She's been there for three days," Jasper said softly.

"Three days! But her baby was just born. How can she leave him so soon?" My head was spinning. I recalled my first conversation with Esme and when she told me about how Charlie was unable to take formula. I looked up at Jasper, "But, her baby is a newborn, and having trouble eating. How could she leave him to go to a spa? Its…its…appalling."

He smiled for a moment and I realized then that I'd used his exact word. He'd been right. I felt the need to apologize. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you before."

He nodded. "It's ok, Bumblebee." He smiled at me.


	39. Chapter 7 part 5

1. Chapter 1 2. Chapter 2 (part 1) 3. Chapter 2 (part 2) 4. Chapter 2 (part 3) 5. Chapter 2 (part 4) 6. Chapter 2 (part 5) 7. Chapter 2 (part 6) 8. Chapter 2 (part 7) 9. Chapter 3 (part 1) 10. Chapter 3 (part 2) 11. Chapter 3 (part 3) 12. Chapter 3 (part 4) 13. Chapter 3 (part 5) 14. Chapter 3 (part 6) 15. Chapter 3 (Part 7) 16. Chapter 4 (part 1) 17. Chapter 4 (part 2) 18. Chapter 4 (part 3) 19. Chapter 4 (part 4) 20. Chapter 4 (Part 5) 21. Chapter 5 (Part 1) 22. Chapter 5 (part 2) 23. Chapter 5 (Part 3) 24. Chapter 24 25. Chapter 5 (part 5) 26. Chapter 5 (part 6) 27. Chapter 5 (part 7) 28. Chapter 5 (part 8) 29. Chapter 5 (Part 9) 30. Chapter 5 (Part 10) 31. Chapter 6 Part 1 32. Chapter 6 (part 2) 33. Chapter 6 (Part 3) 34. Chapter 6 (Part 4) 35. Chapter 7 (Part 1) 36. Chapter 7 Part 2 37. Chapter 7 part 3 38. Chapter 7 (Part 4) 39. Chapter 7 part 5

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

If you missed any of this or want to read it straight through, check out my website.

it is http colon two back slashes njcoleauthor dot wix dot com/njcole or this with no spaces njcoleauthor . wix njcole

njcole#!home/mainPage

I walked up the stairs taking a moment to appreciate that I was in Tanwards' house, though, I was reeling from what Jasper had said. Tanya had always played these sweet, girl next door characters, and I just couldn't see her as the kind of woman Jasper was describing. I wondered if maybe there had been some sort of misunderstanding.

Finding the door Edward described, I knocked softly. "Bella?" I called into the thick wood.

"Come in Alice," she said.

When I opened the door, all thoughts of Tanya flew out the window and my jaw nearly hit the floor.

Bella was sitting in a rocking chair with a baby on her lap. She wasn't just holding him, she had him to her breast and was nursing him.

"OH MY GOD!" I said emphatically, though my voice was a whisper. "Bella! What are you doing? What if Edward sees!"

"See's what? Me nursing?"

"YES!" I hiss coming toward her. "Pumping is one thing, but this...this…"

"Is what he's now paying me five hundred dollars a day to do," she said, finishing my sentence.

"Five hundred a day? That's insane! Cool, but insane."

"I know. Charlie needs my milk and I need the money. It's perfect...well except for the press. How bad was it?"

I sat down on the bed that was on the opposite wall and told her about all of the people and how Emmett had picked us up at the park. I didn't tell her about the rest of the conversation I'd had with Jasper. I hated to spread gossip and for all I knew, she really was the wonderful person I'd always thought she was.

Bella told me about the house and about how she planned on spending as much time with Elizabeth as she could during the day and pumping when she wouldn't be here.

"What about nights?" I asked her. "I remember Elizabeth getting up all night long."

"Well," she said biting her lip. "Edward said I could stay here. He offered me my own room, or I could sleep in here. I kind of figured I could come over after Elizabeth went to bed for the night."

"Or maybe she could stay here too?" I suggested.

"Oh, I couldn't impose like that!" she said. "They are already being generous enough."

"Well, do what you think is best, but it seems like they have plenty of room, and if it makes you here more of the time, that would definitely be a plus for Charlie."

"I'll think about it," she said.

Charlie pulled off of her just then and looked up at her with his big blue eyes. "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Tell Edward that Charlie is done eating and that he's awake and playful."

**Chapter End Notes:**


	40. Chapter 7 Part 6

1. Chapter 1 2. Chapter 2 (part 1) 3. Chapter 2 (part 2) 4. Chapter 2 (part 3) 5. Chapter 2 (part 4) 6. Chapter 2 (part 5) 7. Chapter 2 (part 6) 8. Chapter 2 (part 7) 9. Chapter 3 (part 1) 10. Chapter 3 (part 2) 11. Chapter 3 (part 3) 12. Chapter 3 (part 4) 13. Chapter 3 (part 5) 14. Chapter 3 (part 6) 15. Chapter 3 (Part 7) 16. Chapter 4 (part 1) 17. Chapter 4 (part 2) 18. Chapter 4 (part 3) 19. Chapter 4 (part 4) 20. Chapter 4 (Part 5) 21. Chapter 5 (Part 1) 22. Chapter 5 (part 2) 23. Chapter 5 (Part 3) 24. Chapter 24 25. Chapter 5 (part 5) 26. Chapter 5 (part 6) 27. Chapter 5 (part 7) 28. Chapter 5 (part 8) 29. Chapter 5 (Part 9) 30. Chapter 5 (Part 10) 31. Chapter 6 Part 1 32. Chapter 6 (part 2) 33. Chapter 6 (Part 3) 34. Chapter 6 (Part 4) 35. Chapter 7 (Part 1) 36. Chapter 7 Part 2 37. Chapter 7 part 3 38. Chapter 7 (Part 4) 39. Chapter 7 part 5 40. Chapter 7 Part 6

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Last part of this chapter!

I left Bella changing Charlie and blowing bubbles on his tummy. It was almost like he was her own baby.

Edward was still in the living room with Jasper. "Hey Bumblebee," Jasper said as soon as I came into view. "Come up with a competition?"

I hadn't, but when I turned to look at him, I got a glimpse of the beautiful pool just outside the patio doors. "Can you swim?" I asked in a flippant tone.

"Better than you," he retorted.

I doubted that. I'd been on the swim team and had medaled several times over my high school career. "We will see."

"Yes we will, Bumblebee."

I rolled my eyes at him, then ignored him. I didn't care if he was sexy as hell, I wasn't going to let him tease me.

"Edward," I said, emphasizing that I was talking only to him. "Bella said to let you know Charlie is done eating and is awake and playing."

Edward stood quickly. "Thank you for the message. We're so lucky to have your sister. She's like an angel." I loved how his face lit up when talking about Bela. "And I'm sorry for any inconvenience this caused her, you, Elizabeth or Elizabeth's father."

I looked at him quizzically. "Elizabeth's father? How does he factor in?"

"Well, I'm sure the paparazzi has the place surrounded still." He took a breath and it almost looked like he was calming himself. "He could come here too. I could send Emmett."

"Uh, Elizabeth's father Jacob?"

"Well I don't know his name, Bella never mentioned it."

I had to smile at the assumption Edward had made and wanted to set him straight. "She probably didn't mention him because she hasn't seen him in nearly two years."

His mouth opened wide then closed again but there was this huge smile on his face. "I'm going to go and play with them, him, Charlie, now," he said hurrying from the room.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Thursday Teaser is from Midnight Caller :)

"You'd like it too much if I paddled that bottom of yours. Wouldn't you?"

"Yes, Master," I said, hanging my head.

"Do not be ashamed that you enjoy my touch. I do plan on spanking you many times in the future, but

right now, I have other plans for your body."

I shivered in anticipation at his words. He turned the handle and "raised me so that we were just about

eye level. "Look at me, little one."

Because I was focusing on his eyes, I didn't notice his hand moving until two fingers slammed into me,

causing me to gasp.

"Tell me, butterfly…whose pussy is this?"

"Yours," I groaned as his fingers pressed into me roughly.


	41. Chapter 8 part 1

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Morning!

Chapter 8

Edward

There was no father in the picture? Bella was single? Why did that make me happy? I was with Tanya...well no I wasn't. It was over, deep down I knew that. The brief happiness I felt, however misplaced it was, was quickly replaced by concern. Bella lived alone with her daughter and younger sister. That was minimally safe before, but now, given the press' infatuation with her, it wasn't safe at all.

I could hear Bella when I got to the top of the stairs. "Who's a big boy?" she said in that voice reserved only for babies. I stood outside of the door a moment just enjoying the sound. "You're so handsome. Yes you are. Sooo handsome, just like your daddy."

Handsome? Just like me? Why did her words make my heart skip a beat? It wasn't odd she thought I was handsome. I knew I was good looking. The problem with being good looking and famous is that you never know who is interested in you for yourself or for your fame.

While I could have stood there all day listening to Bella and my son, I didn't want to be rude, and I wanted to spend some time with him as well.

I knocked quietly and went in. "There's my boy!" I said walking up to him. He turned his head toward the noise and tried to focus his eyes. Bella held him out for me and I took him into my arms. Instead of disappearing, she remained there, smiling at him.

"He seemed to eat more calmly this time," she explained.

"That's great. I'm glad that he's been full for two whole days now. He rarely cries and he's had some very full diapers." I couldn't help but laugh as I walked toward the changing table.

"Oh, I just changed him," she said, her cheeks pink. "I hope that was alright."

"Of course it's alright. I have been so worried about Charlie not eating, I haven't even taken time to look for a new nanny."

"I really don't mind," she said sweetly.

I smiled at her kindness. "We're lucky to have you, but I am going to need help here. Tanya isn't around much and my sister, Esme, is only here until tomorrow. Her daughters spent the long weekend with their father. They share custody."

Bella nodded. "I knew she had daughters. I didn't know she wasn't with their father. It must be tough."

Bella didn't know the half of it. Esme's ex was a nightmare, and if he wasn't huge in the film industry, I'd have used my power and influence to keep him away from her. "Alice mentioned to me that you're not with Elizabeth's father. Do you live alone?"

There she went with her cheeks again. I loved her blush, but she was shaking her head. Alice had said that the father wasn't in the picture. Was there another man?

"I don't live alone. I share my apartment with Alice."

Duh. I knew that! "I'm worried about you though. With the paparazzi camped out at your house, I just…" I exhaled. "Look, would you stay here, at least tonight?"

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Previous**


	42. Chapter 8 Part 2

1. Chapter 1 2. Chapter 2 (part 1) 3. Chapter 2 (part 2) 4. Chapter 2 (part 3) 5. Chapter 2 (part 4) 6. Chapter 2 (part 5) 7. Chapter 2 (part 6) 8. Chapter 2 (part 7) 9. Chapter 3 (part 1) 10. Chapter 3 (part 2) 11. Chapter 3 (part 3) 12. Chapter 3 (part 4) 13. Chapter 3 (part 5) 14. Chapter 3 (part 6) 15. Chapter 3 (Part 7) 16. Chapter 4 (part 1) 17. Chapter 4 (part 2) 18. Chapter 4 (part 3) 19. Chapter 4 (part 4) 20. Chapter 4 (Part 5) 21. Chapter 5 (Part 1) 22. Chapter 5 (part 2) 23. Chapter 5 (Part 3) 24. Chapter 24 25. Chapter 5 (part 5) 26. Chapter 5 (part 6) 27. Chapter 5 (part 7) 28. Chapter 5 (part 8) 29. Chapter 5 (Part 9) 30. Chapter 5 (Part 10) 31. Chapter 6 Part 1 32. Chapter 6 (part 2) 33. Chapter 6 (Part 3) 34. Chapter 6 (Part 4) 35. Chapter 7 (Part 1) 36. Chapter 7 Part 2 37. Chapter 7 part 3 38. Chapter 7 (Part 4) 39. Chapter 7 part 5 40. Chapter 7 Part 6 41. Chapter 8 Part 1 42. Chapter 8 Part 2

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Love you guys and THANKS NICOLE!

Her brow furrowed. "I.. I could, but I don't want to be away from Elizabeth, especially if it's not safe. And I don't want Alice to be there alone either."

I had no idea what was going on. I was usually articulate and clear with my meaning, but Bella seemed to make it hard to think. I needed to clarify. "I understand your concern for your daughter and sister. It's mine too. I'd like the three of you to spend the night tonight."

She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth. "I'll check with Alice, but it sounds like a good idea."

I knew I had the goofiest smile on my face just then, but her decision meant that she'd be safe and my son would have what he needed all night, and if I was willing to admit it to myself, I'd have a chance to get to know Bella a bit better.

I was only playing with Charlie for a few minutes when I heard a sound from down the hall.

"Mama...mama...mama…" came the sweet voice of a very young child.

Bella's head snapped up and she moved to the doorway. Following the sound down the hall and to the room next door, she found her daughter standing in a portable crib. I bought it for Charlie when Tanya was pregnant, but we'd never used it.

Tears nearly came to my eyes when I saw the little girl's face light up the moment Bella walked into the room. "MAMA!" she cried out happily and her little hands let go of the side of the crib and began flapping in the air. She lost her balance and landed with a thud on her bottom, but she didn't seem to mind. She was still beaming when Bella picked her up.

She wrapped her arms around Bella's neck and buried her face in her mother's chest. "I missed you too," Bella said making my heart melt and at the same time feel guilty for keeping her away from her daughter so long.

When she released her mother from her hug, she turned to look at me, though she seemed much more interested in Charlie. "Baby?" she asked her mother.

"Yes, this is a baby. Baby Charlie. Say hi to Charlie."

"Hi Baby," Elizabeth said rather clearly.

She continued to look at Charlie who was also staring at her. "Libeth's baby," she said with a smile.

I wasn't quite sure what she'd said, but Bella understood. "No. It's not Elizabeth's baby. It's Edward's baby. Can you say hi to Edward?"

I smiled at her as she looked at me. Unlike with Charlie, she didn't say a word to me. Instead, she turned her head and buried her face in the crook of her mother's neck.

Bella chuckled. "I guess another woman is affected by the good looks of the sexiest man alive."

**Chapter End Notes:**


	43. Chapter 8 part 3

**uthor's Chapter Notes:**

I just wanted to thank all of you who are on my page or in my group for your well wishes for my son. He's better now. It's pneumonia in his left lung and the blood that it looked like was coming out of his mouth and nose when he was vomiting, was just a broken blood vessel from coughing so much, which triggered the vomiting. (boy that's a mouthful) Anyway, they let him out of the hospital this morning and he's resting with me now. It's been one hell of a week, but I wanted to thank you for all of your support. :)

For a moment, I thought that she was saying that she thought I was the sexiest man alive, until I realized she was making a reference to the fact that I'd been voted the sexiest man alive two years earlier.

Eventually Elizabeth looked back at me and smiled. After a few attempts at peek a boo, and using Charlie as my shield, she giggled and said, "Hi."

We had a bit more playtime before heading downstairs to get something to eat for lunch. I was still holding Charlie and Bella had Elizabeth in her arms. Bella had combed Elizabeth's hair and put it in pigtails and she wanted her mother to do the same to Charlie. We were still laughing about it when we hit the top of the stairs. Alice, Esme and Jasper looked up from the room below and all three had their mouths hanging open. Apparently our laughter had startled them.

"Let me talk to my sister about spending the night," Bella said, walking down the stairs and moving toward Alice. The two of them stepped into the other room to talk.

"What?" I said to Esme and Jasper when they were out of earshot.

"What do you mean what?" Esme said. "You four were the picture of a happy family."

What she said should have made me happy, but it didn't. All it did was remind me of what I didn't have. I'd thought Tanya was bitchy because she was pregnant, and then after because she'd just had a baby.

I looked down at Charlie who was sucking on his thumb with his eyes half closed. He looked so peaceful, carefree. I was envious. I was just so glad that he was full and seemed to be so much healthier.

"Someone looks full," Esme said with a smile looking at Charlie.

"Yes. I can't thank you enough for suggesting this and finding Bella."

"I'm just glad it worked out. You need to take care of you too. When is the last time you sat down and had a meal?" It had been a while, before Charlie had been born. I'd survived on protein shakes and energy bars. I didn't even respond. "That's what I thought," Esme laughed. "I made lunch. Let's all eat."

I took Charlie up to his room and laid him in his bassinet. When I walked into the kitchen for lunch, I was met by a chorus of laughter. Elizabeth was sitting at the table and had macaroni and cheese all over her face. She had both fists full of the yellow-orange noodles and was trying to put both in her mouth at the same time.

I sat down at the table and helped myself to the burgers, macaroni and cheese and salad Esme had made. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed food and even more, the company that went with it.

"Thank you so much for lunch," Bella said, looking at me and Esme.

"It's our pleasure and it's nothing. I'm heading back to my house this afternoon. My girls will be coming back from spending the long weekend with their father. Besides, after what you've done for Charlie, it's the least anyone could do," Esme responded.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Teaser Tuesday: Midnight-Eternal-NJ-Cole-ebook/dp/B00MAIKL6S/ref=sr_1_1?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1425439340&sr=1-1&keywords=midnight+eternal

We stood in silence, looking up at the moon, which seemed to fill the entire sky.

"Tell me you'll love me for the rest of your life." His words echoed the question I'd asked him earlier. "The rest of my life? How about the rest of your life?" I smiled.

His lips crashed onto mine and it was frantic at first, but after a few moments it became soft and tender. "I wish it could always be like this," I said, breaking our kiss and panting for air.

"You wish what could? The night? The moon being so full? Us here together, alone, nude?"

"All of it," I whispered. "I want this to be my midnight eternal."


	44. Chapter 8 part 4

1. Chapter 1 2. Chapter 2 (part 1) 3. Chapter 2 (part 2) 4. Chapter 2 (part 3) 5. Chapter 2 (part 4) 6. Chapter 2 (part 5) 7. Chapter 2 (part 6) 8. Chapter 2 (part 7) 9. Chapter 3 (part 1) 10. Chapter 3 (part 2) 11. Chapter 3 (part 3) 12. Chapter 3 (part 4) 13. Chapter 3 (part 5) 14. Chapter 3 (part 6) 15. Chapter 3 (Part 7) 16. Chapter 4 (part 1) 17. Chapter 4 (part 2) 18. Chapter 4 (part 3) 19. Chapter 4 (part 4) 20. Chapter 4 (Part 5) 21. Chapter 5 (Part 1) 22. Chapter 5 (part 2) 23. Chapter 5 (Part 3) 24. Chapter 24 25. Chapter 5 (part 5) 26. Chapter 5 (part 6) 27. Chapter 5 (part 7) 28. Chapter 5 (part 8) 29. Chapter 5 (Part 9) 30. Chapter 5 (Part 10) 31. Chapter 6 Part 1 32. Chapter 6 (part 2) 33. Chapter 6 (Part 3) 34. Chapter 6 (Part 4) 35. Chapter 7 (Part 1) 36. Chapter 7 Part 2 37. Chapter 7 part 3 38. Chapter 7 (Part 4) 39. Chapter 7 part 5 40. Chapter 7 Part 6 41. Chapter 8 Part 1 42. Chapter 8 Part 2 43. Chapter 8 part 3 44. Chapter 8 part 4 45. Chapter 8 part 5

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Sorry about yesterday. This is now Chapter 8 part 4

"I'm so grateful." I added. "And I'm so sorry about the tabloids and this mess. I wasn't thinking when I showed up at the pub."

"It's okay," Bella answered. "And I talked to Alice. She thinks it's a good idea to spend the night here too, tonight."

"That's great," Jasper piped in. "Gives us a bit more time to release a statement. Honestly, just saying Bella's the nanny is probably the best bet."

"I am going to have to hire another nanny though. Bella has school, and she'll need to go home to spend time with Elizabeth."

"What if they just stayed here? There is plenty of room for the both of them."

I didn't like talking about Bella right in front of her and putting her on the spot. It didn't really solve the problem either. "I'd still need a nanny. Bella's job is to feed Charlie."

"Oh, I don't mind feeding Charlie and doing the nanny duties, but if I moved in here full time, I wouldn't have anyone to watch Elizabeth."

"I could still watch her, I guess. I mean, I could come over here," Alice said.

"How do you watch her? Aren't you a full time student?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, I take a full load, five classes, but Bella is only going to take one. I watch Elizabeth while Bella is at work. that's why she works nights"

"What if you moved in here too?" Jasper asked.

I expected a chorus of reasons from Bella and Alice, but the two of them just looked at each other then me with their mouths open. Finally Alice spoke. "Where would we even stay?"

"There are like nine bedrooms upstairs," Jasper laughed. "There's also a guest suite on this floor with it's own entrance. It's bigger than my first apartment."

"We couldn't impose and invade Edward and Tanya's space." It was Bella who spoke that time, and while Tanya wouldn't be thrilled there were people in our house, she'd be less thrilled with the idea of taking care of Charlie herself. In fact, we'd discussed having a nanny while she was pregnant. She insisted that we have one on duty at all times. I had another week off until the filming started for the television show I'd agreed to star in. The second nanny I'd interviewed was scheduled to start then, but her contract was for two evenings and two days per week. It was to give the regular nanny time off. I hoped she worked out better than the full time one did. It still made me mad that she'd quit on Charlie. Bella had bonded with him in a day more than the first nanny had in the five days she'd been with him.

I sighed thinking about interviewing nannies again. It would be so perfect to just have Bella here, and if Alice could stay, maybe she'd be able to help out part time. I understood why they wouldn't want to stay though. Who would want to deal with this shit. They already were hiding from the press and it was day one. They hadn't even seen how it could get when Tanya was home. I did want them to know that it wasn't an imposition though. "You know that Jasper's right. There's enough room here for all three of you, and it wouldn't be an imposition at all."

**Chapter End Notes:**

Ok, I know Jasper wasn't holding Charlie in this part... but this pic is toooo hot not to show!


	45. Chapter 8 part 5

**-** **Text Size**

1. Chapter 1 2. Chapter 2 (part 1) 3. Chapter 2 (part 2) 4. Chapter 2 (part 3) 5. Chapter 2 (part 4) 6. Chapter 2 (part 5) 7. Chapter 2 (part 6) 8. Chapter 2 (part 7) 9. Chapter 3 (part 1) 10. Chapter 3 (part 2) 11. Chapter 3 (part 3) 12. Chapter 3 (part 4) 13. Chapter 3 (part 5) 14. Chapter 3 (part 6) 15. Chapter 3 (Part 7) 16. Chapter 4 (part 1) 17. Chapter 4 (part 2) 18. Chapter 4 (part 3) 19. Chapter 4 (part 4) 20. Chapter 4 (Part 5) 21. Chapter 5 (Part 1) 22. Chapter 5 (part 2) 23. Chapter 5 (Part 3) 24. Chapter 24 25. Chapter 5 (part 5) 26. Chapter 5 (part 6) 27. Chapter 5 (part 7) 28. Chapter 5 (part 8) 29. Chapter 5 (Part 9) 30. Chapter 5 (Part 10) 31. Chapter 6 Part 1 32. Chapter 6 (part 2) 33. Chapter 6 (Part 3) 34. Chapter 6 (Part 4) 35. Chapter 7 (Part 1) 36. Chapter 7 Part 2 37. Chapter 7 part 3 38. Chapter 7 (Part 4) 39. Chapter 7 part 5 40. Chapter 7 Part 6 41. Chapter 8 Part 1 42. Chapter 8 Part 2 43. Chapter 8 part 3 44. Chapter 8 part 4 45. Chapter 8 part 5

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Loving this story!

"You're serious?" Alice asked. "Like we could stay here and give up the apartment.?"

"Are you really considering it?" I asked, my attention now fully on her. Even Bella sat up.

"Well, I don't want to speak for Bella, but it seems like a great opportunity. Even if it was just for the fall semester." She turned to Bella. "Maybe you could take two classes then. We wouldn't have to pay rent and you can quit your job at O'Malley's. I'll still watch Elizabeth so you can take care of Charlie and when you are in class."

"That does seem… well, yeah, it would be great actually. Are you sure about this Edward?"

I knew I was smiling. "Of course, but I'd just want to make it official, paperwork and such, and I'd like to offer Alice a position. As my employee, Bella, I'd like to offer you child care as a service while you are caring for Charlie. I'll hire a nanny to watch both children. It's a full time position, but I still need to give her off two evenings a week and two days. Alice, if you're willing you could be the part time Nanny."

"Two days a week and two evenings?" Alice asked me.

"Yes, to watch Elizabeth and Charlie."

"I can take care of Elizabeth when I'm here," Bella said quickly. "I don't need someone to take care of her when I'm here."

"I didn't mean to imply that you couldn't," I said quickly. "I just want you to be able to nurse Charlie and since that can be time consuming and be at odd hours, I just wanted to help." I turned to Alice. "I could offer you 1,500 a week, for the two days and two evenings." I'd contacted Buntington Nannies, and their pay scale was 2,400 to 4,600. I was offering her six thousand a month for part time, but I wanted to help her out and I had just negotiated a contract for a million dollars an episode, so six thousand a month seemed like a bargain to me.

Bella smiled. "Well thank you. I do appreciate it. We'll talk it over."

The look on Alice's face was priceless. It was clear that she thought it was a good idea and there was nothing to talk over. Just in case, Bella had a way to change Alice's mind, I added one more thought. "I do want to say that if you decide not to accept and move in, please let me hire a bodyguard to watch your apartment until you can move to a safer location, something with a doorman. I'd pay for it, and the moving. And before you say no, it's the least I can do since this is all my fault in the first place."

Again Bella smiled but Alice was ear to ear smiles. "That's very kind of you. We'll think about it."

I nodded then looked over at Elizabeth and had to laugh. While we'd been having this serious conversation that would affect the lives of nearly everyone at the table, including her, she'd continued "eating." She had the cheese sauce all over her face and she even had noodles in her hair.

Bella turned and gasped before giggling. "Why don't we wash you up," Bella said. She stood and walked over to Elizabeth and picked her up. "Can I get a little help?" she asked Alice.

They left the room and I turned to Jasper. He was smiling. "I bet they say yes," he gloated.

"I hope so. It would be so great for Charlie."

"Tanya's not going to like it," Jasper added.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Thanks for the reviews. Also, I'm having a raffle. This is the link so you can try to win :)

a class="rcptr" href=" rafl/display/ba08100d13/" rel="nofollow" data-raflid="ba08100d13" data-theme="classic" data-template="" id="rcwidget_qe268xvf"a Rafflecopter giveaway/a

script src=" . "/script


	46. Chapter 8 Part 6

Author's Note: My book, Yes, Mistress is free on Amazon today. I can't link you here because fanfic prohibits it, but if you go to Amazon and search Yes, Mistress NJ Cole, it should be right there. It's currently #1 in erotica/lesbian category. I hope you all love it!

Chapter 8 Part 6

"Tanya doesn't like anything," Esme chimed in. She got up and started to clear the table. She removed several plates and was rinsing them before she stopped and turned around. She walked back to the table. "Edward, do what's best for you and your son. Surround him with people who love him." I nodded in agreement. She took a deep breath. "I know it's hard, but maybe it's time to cut the negative out of your life"

I knew what she meant. She meant Tanya. She had experience with that. It hadn't been long since she'd ended things with her husband, and it hadn't gone well so far. She was still in a custody battle for her girls. I knew it was a hard subject to talk about for her.

"I've been thinking about that Esme. Tanya and I need to do some serious talking when she gets back."

Esme nodded and continued to work on the dishes. Alice and Bella came back in the kitchen with a very clean, though undressed Elizabeth. "I didn't have a change of clothes. I have diapers, but I wasn't planning on being out of the house for more than a few minutes when I took her on a walk," Alice explained. "I usually keep an emergency outfit in there, but I used it yesterday when she fell in a puddle at the park. I forgot to put in another one."

"I can send Emmett to your house or he can go shopping. Come to think of it, it's probably a better idea just to shop. Emmett being at your house would create an entirely new set of problems. I don't think it's a good idea for you to go out though. I wish I had something lying around here."

"It's fine, she can run around in a diaper for a while. Emmett can just pick up anything at any store. She wears a size eighteen months."

"I thought she was just turning one," I said.

"She is, but she's a bit big for her age. She always has been. She barely fit into newborn clothes. I think it's because I nursed her."

I sighed. "Charlie swims in his newborn clothes. He was born a bit early though. Tanya had a C-section scheduled before she was due so she wouldn't go into labor accidentally."

I didn't tell them that the reason she didn't want to go into labor was that she didn't want to deal with the pain or any potential damage to her lady parts. At the time I'd tried to be understanding. I mean, I wouldn't want pain or my cock to get destroyed, but I would have done anything to ensure my son was healthy. It further pissed me off because she'd refused to be intimate her entire pregnancy stating she looked fat and didn't want me to see her nude.

"I'll bet you'll be surprised how fast he starts to grown now," Esme said finishing putting away the extra food. "Why don't we grab a laptop and pick out a few things online. We can have them wrap it up and then all Emmett will have to do is pick it up at the store."

"That's a good idea. Knowing Emmett he'd come home with a size eighteen month leather jacket and a t-shirt that says something like 'Born to be Wild.'"

Everyone laughed at the thought. "Alice and I did talk," Bella said, sobering up the moment. Jasper, Esme and I stared at her with baited breath.


	47. Chapter 8 Part 7

"And?" Jasper said.

"Well, if the offer still stands, we'd like to take you up on it. The three of us would move in. I'll stay in that room you showed me upstairs, and Elizabeth in the one next door. Alice can stay upstairs too or in the guest suite."

"Alice, why don't you stay in the suite. You won't have to hear Charlie at night, and you can have a bit more privacy. Of course, you three can have full use of the house, but you can also use the space in there if you want privacy," I suggested.

"Won't Tanya care? I mean that's a lot of us moving in," Bella said. It was the first time she'd mentioned Tanya.

"Well, Tanya was the one who insisted that I hire round the clock live-in help. And really, she's not here much. She works a lot and is always out. This week it's the spa, but it's always something with her. Even when she's here, she's working out or locked in her room. She really does spend a lot of time at the spa."

"Well, if you're sure," Bella said

"Yes, I'm sure. I think this is what's best for everyone."

"Now, to get that little princess dressed. I have my computer in the living room," Esme said.

Bella and Alice followed Esme and I into the living room. Jasper said he wanted to work on the press release. He had a few ideas and he'd run them by us in a few minutes.

Esme went online and clicked on a few things. "Look at these jeans. Aren't they adorable?" They looked like pants to me, but both Alice and Bella seemed to agree.

"They are so cute, and would look great with that top," Alice said pointing at the little girl on the screen.

"Oh my God!" Bella said a second later. "Is that the price? I can't afford that. It's over a hundred dollars for just that shirt and jeans! Can't we just go to Wal-Mart?"

"We could send Emmett to a Wal-Mart, but here we can just shop and get what we need. Edward's paying anyway, right Edward?"

I laughed. "Yes, it's the least I can do. Keep in mind that Tanya regularly spends over a thousand dollars on a handbag or a pair of shoes. Spending a few hundred dollars is fine. Make sure to get her pajamas too. Shit… get yourselves pajamas and clothes for tomorrow as well. I'd just tell you to take something out of Tanya's closet. Lord knows she has more clothing than she can ever wear, but I don't want to push her style on you and she's funny about her clothing."

"I don't need anything. I can wash this and wear it again tomorrow. Maybe I can just sleep in one of your old t-shirts tonight," Bella said.

The fact that my cock moved at her words, at the thought of her sleeping in one of my t-shirts, should have set off warning bells, but the truth is, I just didn't care. It had been so long since I'd felt any sort of attraction to a woman, that I welcomed the feeling. Besides, I'd never act on it. I was with Tanya, and Bella hadn't shown any interest in me in that way.


	48. Chapter 8 part 8

As much as I wanted to see her in one of my t-shirts, I had to be a gentleman. "Please, order clothes for tomorrow and pajamas for tonight." I'd send Emmett over to get some of their things from their house later...unless it was still swarmed by paparazzi. "Just make it two outfits in case we have trouble getting to your house to get your things tomorrow." I loved to watch them shop anyway.

"We have to get our swimming suits from the house," Alice said with a giggle. "I'm racing Jasper in the pool. The winner gets a prize, so when I win, Jasper has to get me a ticket to the Oscars."

Bella started to laugh. "Does he know that you were on the swim team and medaled in State?"

Now even I was laughing. "Jasper's a good swimmer, but damn!"

"Did I hear my name?" Jasper asked, walking back into the room with a few pieces of paper in his hands.

"You sure did!" Alice said with a huge smile on her face. "I was just telling everyone about how I was going to beat you swimming and then Oscars here I come!"

"You wish Bumblebee. Let's race right now!" he said, stepping up so that he and Alice were toe to toe. She only came to his shoulder, but she still looked intimidating.

"Hmph," she said, still not backing down. "If I had a swimsuit, I would."

"Well, by all means, order a suit so we can all swim this afternoon. Order one for yourself too, Bella," I added. Again my cock jumped at the thought of her in a suit. I clearly had a problem. She was the woman who was nursing my son. She wasn't a sexual plaything. I had Tanya for that. Who was I kidding. I had my hand for that!

Alice and Bella giggled as they picked out suits. Esme called the store and asked if the particular items could be picked up and of course they agreed. Emmett said he'd go pick the things up at the boutique.

"While we wait, I'd like to go over the press release I've been working on. Please let me know if you can't go along with any part of this." Jasper cleared his throat and began reading from the paper. "Edward Cullen and Tanya Denali are happy to share photographs of their son, Charles Cullen at one week old. Charlie, seen here, is thriving. In this second photo, Charlie is seen with one of his nannies, Alice Swan. Alice was hired when Charlie's first nanny had to leave her position unexpectedly. Charlie's other nanny, Bella Swan, photographed below with Edward Cullen was also hired on. Wanting to provide as much stability as possible for Charlie, Edward decided hiring the pair of nannies was best. Bella, mother of one-year-old Elizabeth Swan, and her sister Alice will live at the Cullen estate to provide a family type atmosphere since both Edward and Tanya's careers are so demanding."

Jasper looked at us waiting for a response.


	49. Chapter 8 part 9

"Sounds good to me," I said. "Bella? Alice?"

They both nodded. "Now we just need the pictures. I'll try to snap a few today. If the people want pictures, let's give them some, but we get to choose which ones."

The afternoon went quickly. Bella nursed Charlie again. Alice scouted out the guest room and made herself at home in there. I made a few calls for work and then retreated to my room. It had been a long day and I figured a quick nap might refresh me.

I'd only been laying down a few minutes when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in," I said sitting up in bed. The door opened and Bella walked in. "Is something wrong?" I asked as she made her way over to me.

"No, nothing is wrong," she said, stopping at the edge of the bed. "It's just that I saw how you were looking at me, and I wanted to let you know that I feel the same way."

"Y...you do?" I stammered.

"Yes. I want you Edward. I want to have your cock in my mouth."

"What about Tanya?" I asked, trying to make sense of what was going on.

"There is no more Tanya. She's gone. It turns out she wasn't Charlie's mother, I am." Bella dropped to her knees and looked up at me. "Now how about that blow job?"

It was about that time that even in my dream, I realized it wasn't really happening. I didn't care though, I just went with it.

"Oh fuck, Bella. I want that. I want you!" I pulled down my pants and thrust my cock into her warm, wet mouth. She made sucking sounds along with her moaning that had me so fucking hard. "I'm going to cum in your mouth," I gasped.

"No Edward, fuck me. Make love to me!" I watched in amazement as Bella stood and removed her clothes slowly. I finally got a look at her nude body. She had full breasts with dusty pink nipples.

I placed my hands on her waist and lifted her, setting her in the center of my bed. My hands slid up her slender body to her breasts. I cupped them gently then lifted her firm tits. She looked up at me and stared into my eyes. "Take me now Edward," she moaned.

I moved onto the bed with her and placed her ankles on my shoulders. I wanted to be able to see her face, her tits while I fucked her. Fisting my cock, I rubbed it along her slick folds.

"Please, Edward!" she moaned.

"Bella… yes Bella… oh Bella!" I cried as I shifted my weight and prepared to enter her.

"Edward! Edward!" I heard her crying my name, but something was wrong. I hadn't even put my cock inside of her yet. Something was off about her voice too. It sounded like Jasper. My consciousness started to break through. "Edward?" I heard him call again, clearly this time.

I opened my eyes to find that I had my pants open and my cock in my hand. I'd been masturbating in my sleep!

"Jesus Edward… open the fucking door!"

I jumped out of bed and zipped up my pants. "I'm coming," I said, moving to the door. I didn't even realize I'd locked it.


End file.
